Factores Sorpresa
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: todos siempre se esperan que una chica "Loli" como Nico Yazawa sea una Idol, una gran cocinera o hasta modelo de ropa de niña pero que pasaría si por cosas del destino y diferentes factores la llevan a tomar una radical decisión… Ser boxeadora. Entra y averigua en que terminara.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!** últimamente ando inspiradisima ¿lo notaron? haber primero nada había dicho que esta historia seria rara, a que no se esperaban algo así xD.

explicaciones: quise hacer una historia así donde Nico sea alguien distinta a lo habitual y como actualmente yo practico Boxeo digamos que las cosas fluyeron y dije "¿hey porque no?" y aquí esta, no caeré tanto en tecnicismos tanto del boxeo como de términos médicos ya que soy estudiante de Tecnología Medica en imagenologia así que no habrán términos raros ¡calma! sin nada mas que decir ¡disfrutenlo

* * *

" **Factores Sorpresa"**

Sumary: todos siempre se esperan que una chica "Loli" como Nico Yazawa sea una Idol, una gran cocinera o hasta modelo de ropa de niña pero que pasaría si por cosas del destino y diferentes factores la llevan a tomar una radical decisión… Ser boxeadora. Entra y averigua en que terminara.

.

.

.

Daba inicio al 6 round de la noche, el público nipon estaba enardecido gritando el nombre de su actual campeona que estaba defendiendo su título ante la estadounidense de 25 años de edad, en ambos rostros de las féminas se veían las marcas de aquellos golpes que se habían compartido a lo largo de la noche, la estadounidense tenía un corte en la ceja que había sido producido por un gancho derecho directo en su rostro, la actual campeona tenia las mejillas rojas productos de algunos golpes, su labio estaba roto pero se mantenía firme, su guardia era impecable y se defendía de aquellos certeros golpes que intentaban llegar tanto a su rostro como a sus costillas.

Sonaba la campanilla marcando que solo quedaban 10 segundos para que termine el round pero la campeona sabía que debía acabar con esta pelea ya, un siguiente round seria catastrófico ya que sentía unas fuertes punzadas en sus costillas izquierdas, que se apreciaban en el cómo esta cubría en exceso esa zona de su cuerpo… con el tiempo suficiente le dio un certero derechazo directo en la mandíbula de su contrincante lanzándola a la lona.

Comenzaba el conteo para que su contrincante se ponga de pie… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

-¡10 Nyah! -. Gritaba una eufórica chica con rasgos gatunos dando un salto del sillón.- ¡gano! Te lo dije Kayo-chin nadie puede contra "la pequeña demonio"

-¡qué alegría! Ha mantenido el título en Japón -. Festejaba una chica de lentes mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba maravillada la celebración en la pantalla.

-¿Por qué debemos ver esto? -. Se quejaba una pelirroja, quien se mantenía sentada en el sillón mientras veía a sus amigas celebrar algo que para ella no era motivo de celebración, ¿Cómo es que un deporte tan violento les podría gustar a sus amigas?... aun no lo entendía pero aun así era arrastrada a ver cada una de las peleas con ellas.

-donde está tu orgullo Nyah Nico-senpai es la actual campeona del boxeo en su categoría ¡del mundo! Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie mejor que ella en su peso, estoy segura que con solo un golpe me dejaría K.O, aunque intente esquivarla y luego dar un gancho derecho y… -. Decía Rin mientras imitaba las acciones antes vistas en la pantalla.

-se ve tan frágil pero es tan fuerte ¡es tan grandiosa! -. Suspiraba Hanayo mientras miraba la pantalla detenidamente mientras veía como le entregaban su título a Nico-senpai pero noto algo extraño.- Rin-chan mira eso… ¡está herida!

-es un deporte de contacto, eso es algo obvio -. Hablaba desganada la pelirroja mientras veía a sus amigas en su modo detective mientras analizaban los movimientos de la chica en la pantalla que estaba "agradeciendo" a su manera muy egocéntrica por haber venido a apoyarla.

-¡es una tragedia Nyah! Nico-senpai esta lesionada, Maki-chan tu que eres doctora ve que es lo que tiene -. Se le lanzaba encima una muy asustada Rin, casi desesperada a lo que la otra chica miro sin interés la pantalla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo… -. Ahora se le unía su amiga de lentes con ojos casi llorosos.- posiblemente tenga una par de costillas rotas, ahora podemos cambiar el canal -. Sus amigas frente a ella se lanzaron al piso mientras se quejaban e insultaban a la estadounidense que se atrevió a dañar a su Nico-senpai.- ya tienen 25 años no deberían actuar así, mañana debo trabajar me voy -. Sus amigas ni le prestaron atención mientras escuchaban al presentador informar la situación de la campeona, suspiro mientras salía del departamento que compartían sus amigas.

Las conocía hace 10 años pero siempre la sorprendía ese interés que tenían con esa chica Boxeadora, llevaba ya un año con esa rutina desde que ella se hizo campeona las chicas no se perdían ni una sola pelea, cuando gano el título recordaba a sus amigas tener cintas en sus frentes que decían _"vamos Nico-senpai"_ tenían una especie de luces, había serpentina por todo el departamento y ella… venía con su típica bata de doctora, la llenaron de pegatinas y la obligaron a rezar con ellas para que Nico-senpai gane… ¡sus amigas ni siquiera eran creyente de algo! Pero así las quería y debía apoyarlas con su extraño fanatismo.

Llegaba a su departamento y dudo un momento si encender la Tv sabía que en todos los canales hablarían de la pelea de hoy y eso ya la tenía algo cansada, no tenía ningún problema con esa chica pero no aprobaba esa disciplina era muy… violenta para su gusto, esa chica se veía tan frágil que aún no podía creer que sea campeona en Boxeo, era tan pequeña e incluso tenía un aspecto de infante… no parecía nada de 27 años ¿Cómo a una mujer de su aspecto le pudiera gustar algo así?

Se veía como las típicas chicas que llegan a ser Idol, modelos, actrices, etc… no una Boxeadora. No le quiso dar mas vueltas a eso y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente tenia turno en la mañana, se levantó temprano algo que odiaba era la impuntualidad aunque ella sea prácticamente la dueña del hospital ella siempre llegaba puntual a su lugar de trabajo.

La sorprendió ver un gran tumulto de gente fuera del hospital, siguió hasta llegar a la entrada del personal autorizado y más se sorprendió ver a enfermeras ir de aquí allá suspirando, incluso algunos residentes suspiraban ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Nishikino-san la estaba buscando, la necesitan en la habitación 207 -. Informaba una enfermera con ¿las mejillas sonrojadas? Sin esperar más la siguió mientras se le entregaba la ficha del paciente, iba a mirarla cuando llego a la habitación.- ¿puedo entrar con usted? -. ¿EH?

-claro… -. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a ¡3! Enfermeros 2 chicas y un chico ¿Por qué había tanto personal con un solo paciente?… pero todo se aclaró al ver a quien se encontraba en la camilla con una expresión agotada.- ¿Qué hace tanto personal aquí? -. Los ahora 4 enfermeros miraron algo asustados a la doctora y solo bajaron la mirada.- vayan a su lugar de trabajo yo me encargare y no… no necesito ayuda -. Lo decía antes de que se empiecen a ofrecer para ayudarle.- lamento eso… Srta. Yazawa.

-estoy acostumbrada a eso, tengo una duda ¿puedo irme? -. Pestañeo algo sorprendida, se volteo a mirar las radiografías que estaban en el negatoscopio… 2 costillas rotas y ella estaba como si nada, miro detenidamente su ficha solo para comprobar si de verdad tenía 27 años, ahora que la veía en persona le pareció mucho más niña que en la Tv.

-le sugiero que se quede al menos un día aquí -. Se acercó a la mujer frente a ella la cual sin esperar el aviso se levantó la bata para que la Doctora pueda revisarla, esta aunque no lo demostró pero se sorprendió al ver esa zona tan inflamada y ver un conjunto de moretones en varias zonas.- le pondré una inyección de corticoides para reparar sus costillas y un poco de analgésico para aliviar el dolor, eso sería todo por ahora puede descansar pediré que no entre nadie más que solo familiares autorizados.

-sí, gracias -. Decía toda agotada mientras se acostaba lentamente, ¿enserio estaba viendo al "pequeño demonio"? ¿Dónde está esa actitud arrogante? No se esperó ese comportamiento, quizás estaba muy agotada o adolorida… o ya estaba fuera de ese "personaje" que tiene para sus fans… pestañeo un par de veces para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Ya en su oficina veía constantemente su celular, si llamaba a sus amigas y les decía que su "Nico-senpai" estaba en el hospital de seguro y llegaban volando pero si después les decía que la atendió la matarían por no haberles avisado… pero esa mujer necesita descansar… sus amigas luego la tendrán que disculpar… guardo su celular y siguió con su trabajo.

.

.

.

-¡Nicocchi! -. Entraba gritando una asustada hermosa y muy voluptuosa mujer despertando de un salto a la mujer en la camilla.

-¡Nozomi que no vez que… arghh déjame descansar -. Se quejaba mientras se volvía a acostar.- espera….¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanos?! ¡t-tenías que cuidarlos!

-no seas exagerada las deje en casa de Kotori-chan, alguien debía venir a verte -. Se acercaba con un gesto triste.- mírate como estas… cada vez es peor Nicocchi… ya deberías dejarlo.

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti, sabes porque lo hago y no me detendré -. Se defendía la pelinegra mientras miraba al techo.- no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar.

-ya deja de autocastigarte, ahora estas tu para ellos pero si sigues terminando así cada pelea ¿Quién los cuidara cuando tu no estés? -. Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la pelinegra, le rompía el alma verla herida, ya no podía soportarlo... cada moretón en su cuerpo era insoportable de ver.- no quiero que te pase algo grave Nicocchi…

-ahora eres tú la que está exagerando Nozomi, estoy bien solo fueron unos golpecitos -. Intentaba sonreí pero su labio roto le impedía hacerlo correctamente.- Nico Nico Nii estará siempre molestándote así que deja de exagerar.

-eres mi mejor amiga ¡deja de preocuparme! Si la próxima pelea no la ganas en 3 round juro que lanzare la toalla -. Se quejaba la peli morada mientras abrazaba a su amiga de toda la vida.

-sí, si ya suéltame, tus enormes pechos me asfixian -. Se quejaba adolorida la pelinegra.- mejor ve a casa, me quedare hoy aquí pero lo mejor sería que vayas a ayudar a Kotori-chan, de seguro en unas horas vendrá Eli y sabes que cuando estas tu no puede hacer bien su papel de manager así que vete… chu chu -. Le hacía gestos para que se vaya a lo cual su amiga solo rio.

-solo porque no quiero incomodar a mi Elicchi me iré, te llamo al rato y no trates mal a tus fans -. Se fue no sin antes giñarle un ojo a su amiga.

-al fin puedo descansar -. Soltaba agotada Nico, jamás dejaría de hacer Boxeo…

-¿Nico-chan? -. Entraba un rubia mientras se acercaba a despertar a su cliente/amiga.- esta vez saliste peor… ya no me gusta este trabajo.

-te pago por esto así que deja de quejarte -. Respondía asustando a su amiga frente a ella.- ya mejor dime cuando será mi otra pelea, dijiste que había una Mexicana que estaba haciendo escándalo por pelear conmigo.

-no iras a pelear con ella, es una chiquilla de solo 22 años que se cree con el poder de ganarte, además en tu estado estarás mínimo 2 meses fuera ¿sabes hace cuanto no tienes vacaciones? -. Reprendía casi como un padre.

-¿2 meses? Estas loca o algo, prepara la pelea para dentro de un mes le iré a patear el trasero a esa chiquilla, la gran Nico Nii no le teme a nadie además… -. Se calló al ser interrumpida por la puerta por donde apareció la doctora que la había revisado hace unas horas.

-vengo a revisar su estado ¿algún malestar nuevo? -. Su paciente negó.- estará en observaciones 2 horas más si no se presenta ningún síntoma nuevo puede irse a casa, pero en 3 días debe venir a hacerse un chequeo ¿de acuerdo?

-si… -. La doctora asintió mientras se acercaba a ella, tal como anterior esta se levantó la bata para que la revisen, la doctora sonrió al ver que la inflamación había descendido un poco.

-vendré en unas horas -. La pelinegra solo asintió mientras la doctora salía.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! -. Gritaba alarmada la rubia a su lado.- desde cuando eres tan cooperativa y sumisa.

-cállate, estoy adolorida -. Ni ella entendía que le pasaba esa Doctora con su sola presencia la ponía de los nervios.

-¡no puede ser!... ¡¿te gusta?!... no me lo creo, nunca en tus 27 años te había gustado alguien antes… ¡debo llamar a Nozomi! -. Intentaba buscar su celular mientras la otra la miraba alarmada.

-no espera Eli… no sé qué me pasa de acuerdo solo olvidemos esto -. Casi rogaba ¡¿Nico rogando?! Eso era demasiado.- solo quiero salir de aquí, estoy agotada y quiero ver a mis hermanos.

-¿Nico… -. Eli estaba estupefacta, esta era una faceta de su amiga que nunca había conocido.- está bien te concederé esto solo con la condición de que te darás esos 2 meses, sabes que si tú no tienes vacaciones yo tampoco las tengo… por cierto Yamada-san dijo que no quería ver tu escuálido trasero en el Gimnasio hasta que te recuperes.

-ese viejo… de acuerdo tu ganas pero nada de esto al monstro pechugón -. No tenía de otra que aceptar, no quería sufrir de las múltiples burlas tanto como de esa pechugona como de Kokoa, ese parcito se unía en su contra… además esa sensación de nervios que le provocaba esa pelirroja era algo que… jamás allá vivido ¿Qué será?... ¿amor a primera vista? ¡Imposible!

Incluso si así fuera no le daría importancia, su vida solo estaba para cuidar de sus hermanos y el Boxeo no había tiempo para molestos sentimientos, además una persona más en su vida sería una persona más que deba cuidar… cuidar de ese malnacido que aún seguía suelto… pero que sin duda lo encontrara… y le hará pagar toda las cosas que le hizo a su madre como a su hermana…. Sufriría tanto que se arrepentiría del momento en que… ya aparecerá, ya llegara a ti Nico y en ese momento le darás su merecido ya no eres esa chica asustadiza de 15 años, escuálida y sin fuerza para defender a tu familia, esta vez será diferente.

* * *

veamos vamos por partes... esta historia no sera como habitualmente escribo por si quizás lo notaron, digamos que pensé ¿que tal seria escribir algo dramático?, no se quizas salir un poco de la comedia aunque no aseguro nada... tarde o temprano la comedia vendrá a mi xD

como habitualmente digo si se me paso algún error ortográfico de por si pido disculpas ya saben... humanos xD

gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto

adiós (o.o)7


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!** Otra vez por aquí y la verdad es que estoy sorprendida no pensé que esta historia les gustaría, es algo distinto a lo que escribo y además ya saben ¡Nico Boxeadora! Jajaja no me deja de sorprender xD agradezco un montón los review, Follow y Favoritos, me inspiraron para subir este cap. lo más antes posible :D

* * *

 **Cap. 2**

Habían pasado dos días desde que le habían dado el alta a cierta pelinegra que se encontraba descansando en su cómoda cama cuando alguien se lanzó sobre ella la cual se retorció de dolor.

-pero que demo… ¡Cocoa! -. La nombrada solo reía pero al ver el gesto de dolor de su hermana se levantó rápido mientras se disculpaba.- tranquila estoy bien, sabias que hay otras maneras de despertar a tú gran y hermosa hermana.

-debes apurarte hoy tienes chequeo médico, Cotarou está jugando en la consola y no me hace caso y Cocoro… bueno ella… -. Decía ahora con una mirada triste.

-tranquila yo levantare a Cocoro, ve a sacar de su mundo de juegos a Cotarou y luego preparamos el desayuno -. Su hermanita de 17 años asintió mientras corría a la habitación de su gruñón hermanito de 14.

Nico suspiro mientras se levantaba lentamente, ya no sentía tanto dolor como hace dos días pero aún no estaba al 100, fue lentamente hacia la habitación de su hermana… golpeo una vez y nada, golpeo otra vez pero nada pasaba aun…

-Cocoro por favor abre la puerta, si no lo haces juro que la hecho abajo -. No le gustaba dejar mucho tiempo sola a Cocoro, temía porque tome alguna decisión desastrosa… espero unos segundo y cuando se disponía a patear la puerta esta se abrió lentamente.

-pasa… -. Esta entro mientras veía a su hermanita acostarse de nuevo, suspiro por segunda vez mientras se acercaba hasta sentarse en la cama.

-vamos a desayunar, haré tu desayuno preferido ¿Qué dices? -. En respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento negativo de cabeza.- Cocoro por favor no quiero seguir viéndote así… tienes 21 años y no quieres estudiar, que diría mama si…

-¡no está mama! ¡No va a estar más!... ¡Todo porque el… -. Le dolía ver a su hermana así, le abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-lo se… pero estoy yo aquí, Nico no dejara que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a Cocoa y mucho menos a Cotarou -. Consolaba a su hermana que a pesar de los años aún hay cosas que no puede olvidar.- ¿lo harías por mí? A la campeona de Boxeo, a tu hermana mayor quien daría su vida por ti ¿lo harías? -. Tras unos segundo su hermana salió de las sabanas y se levantó.- ¿también estudiaras?

-no estoy lista… -. Suspiro por tercera vez, al menos lo intento… su hermana siempre tuvo excelentes notas pero siempre estaba sola, le cuesta estar cerca de algún hombre por esa razón siempre estuvo en colegios de chicas, pero la Universidad… lamentablemente solo habían mixtas y esa era la razón de porque no quería estudiar su hermana, ella la entendía y si su hermana no estudiaría no importaba porque ella la cuidaría siempre y le daría todo lo que necesite.

-¡vamos a desayunar! -. Con alegría se dirigió a preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos, ya terminado de desayunar y mientras aún estaban en la mesa sus hermanos; informo.- iré al hospital ¿quieren venir con su grandiosa hermana?

-¡SI!/…si… -. Respondían tanto Cocoa como Cotarou pero Cocoro no respondió nada.

-¿no quieres venir con nosotros Cocoro? -. Esta solo negó.- entonces llamare a Nozomi para que se quede contigo.

-puedo quedarme sola… -. Nico negó… la última vez que la dejo sola… miro esa cicatriz que tenía su hermana en su muñeca derecha y volvió a negar.

-eso no está en discusión, vendrá Nozomi o puedes venir con nosotros -. Cocoro no respondió nada solo miro el piso.- me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, siempre estás aquí encerrada eso no está bien… -. Cocoro se levantó de la mesa no sin antes responder _"no iré a ningún lado"_

-quiero que Cocoro vaya con nosotros -. Decía una cabizbaja peli castaña.- ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada para que ella mejore?

-yo también quiero ayudar -. Ahora murmuraba Cotarou apenado.

-no se preocupen su hermana mayor solucionara esto, que les parece si se quedan esta vez con Cocoro… prometo la próxima vez saldremos los 4 -. Ambos asintieron mientras iban al cuarto de su hermana a armar la vigilancia.

Una de las cosas que maldecía de lo que sucedió en el pasado fue las cicatrices que le dejaron a su hermana… como maldecía no haber estado en el lugar de su hermanita, hubiera dado todo por haber pasado ella por eso antes que su pequeña hermana de solo 9 años… pero necesitaba ayuda, su hermana cada vez se hundía más y más en ese abismo y ella solo la veía caer, ahora que iría al médico le pediría algún consejo… aunque sea a esa Doctora que la ponía nerviosa.

.

.

.

Llegaba retrasada 10 minutos a su chequeo, se tardó en la llamada con Nozomi para que este atenta a alguna llamada de urgencia de Cocoa, por suerte su mejor amiga vivía a unas cuadras de ella y podría llegar antes…

Entro algo apurada al box que le tocaba y se encontró con la misma Doctora pelirroja quien por cierto la miraba molesta, entro sin decir nada mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-lamento llegar tarde -. Se disculpaba, la Doctora no respondió nada.

-descúbrete la parte superior -. Asintió mientras se quitaba la camiseta que traía dejando al descubierto su sostén… ahora que lo recordaba cuando tenía puesta la bata no llevaba nada tapando sus pechos… tanto eran sus nervios que olvido cubrirse y la doctora le vio sus pechos… no solo ella ¡Eli también! .- aún sigue levemente inflamado ¿has tomado los medicamento correctamente? -. Se sentía tan cohibida que solo asintió.- en una semana más podrás volver a tu rutina diaria, por ahora mantén el reposo… eso sería todo.

-espere… -. Rápidamente se cubrió mientras miraba directamente a la doctora frente a ella.- quería preguntarle algo… es algo… -. Mentalmente se estaba dando de cabezazos contra la pared ¡desde cuando hablaba así!.- necesito ayuda, sé que quizás no es su campo pero si pudiera darme alguna sugerencia sería suficiente -. La pelirroja asintió.- Doctora vera tengo alguien…

-Maki Nishikino, puedes llamarme Maki -. Pedía amablemente la pelirroja para darle más confianza, a lo cual Nico asintió.

-entonces puede decirme Nico -. Obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.- tengo una hermana que tiene un gran problema, tiene un trauma producto de algunas cosas que pasaron… eh intentado llevarla a psicólogos antes pero no hemos tenido ningún progreso, una vez intento… -. Solo recordarlo le costaba, ver a su hermana desangrándose.- Eso, no quiero recurrir a tener que internarla porque eso la empeorara, que… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Maki había quedado estupefacta por varios minutos, la chica que ella pensaba tenía la vida perfecta, ganaba bien con las peleas de Boxeo y más siendo la actual campeona, tenía popularidad y reconocimiento a nivel nacional e incluso mundial pero… eso no era algo que esperaba, una cosa extraña dentro de ella y producido totalmente de aquella mirada de ayuda de esos ojos carmines frente a ella, la llevaron a tomar una decisión.

-yo puedo ayudarte -. ¡¿Qué?! Que acababa de decir ella no era psicóloga y mucho menos psiquiatra, porque ofreció su ayuda ¡qué clase de Medico era ella! Pero esa sonrisa de alegría y esos brillantes ojos carmín frente a ella la hicieron sonreír pero ella no serviría de ayuda.- quiero decir… tengo una amiga que es una muy buena psicóloga, podría darte su número para que te contactes con ella.

-ya le dije que la lleve con anterioridad a psicólogos y no ha ayudado, incluso se niega a salir de casa -. Decía desganada la pelinegra, había pensado que ella misma podría ayudarla pero borro esos pensamientos, no debería tener contacto en exceso con aquella Doctora… Maki…

-No se preocupe por eso, puede ir a su casa a ver a su hermana ella es muy preocupada de sus pacientes… confía en mi ella es una de las mejores -. Le intentaba dar toda la confianza, esa chica necesita ayuda y de alguna manera algo dentro de ella le obligaba a tener que ayudarla.

-está bien… deme su número, quiero decir el de su amiga -. Se retractaba sonrojada.

-ella es Sonada Umi -. Tomo un papel y anoto el número de su amiga.- no se arrepentirá…

-muchas gracias Docto… quiero decir Maki -. Con el papel en manos, salió de aquel box con una sonrisa… de alguna manera extraña confiaba plenamente en esa Doctora, apenas salió del hospital saco su celular y marco aquel número.

.

.

.

¿Por qué tenías que involucrarte Maki? Lo único que debías responder era un _"oh lo siento no es mi campo, consígase un psicólogo"_ Umi va matarte la última vez que la viste te había dicho lo ajetreada que estaba, que tenía más pacientes que costumbre y ¿Qué haces para ayudarla? ¡Le envías más trabajo!, peor aún ¿Por qué debe importarte?... además porque no puedes borrar de tu mente ese cuerpo, desde que la revisaste y se levantó la bata que no puedes olvidar ese abdomen plano y definido, esos pechos pequeños pero firmes esos... ¡Basta!

-¡tú vil traidora Nyah! -. Entraba enfurecida una peli naranja acompañada de una chica de lentes, ambas molestas y con el ceño fruncido.- Kayo-chin descubrió que Nico-senpai estuvo en este hospital y tú no nos avisaste ¡traidora Nyah!

-¿Qué?… Esperen ¿Cómo consiguieron esa información? -. Intentaba cambiar el tema cierta pelirroja ya sudando levemente, sus amigas eran algo fanáticas extremistas…

-Kayo-chin jaqueo la página oficial de Eli manager-san… pero esa es otra historia ¡eres una traidora Nyah! -. Se acercaba lentamente Rin muy molesta.

-solo queríamos conocerla Maki-chan -. Ahora se le unía su amiga de lentes quien también se veía notoriamente molesta, este suspiro mientras tomaba lentamente un bolígrafo… esa sería su arma para defenderse.

-hay algo que se llama "ética" no podía pasar por encima de ella, deben entender mi posición y ¡de verdad jaqueaste una página Hanayo-chan! -. Eso es Maki desvía la atención de tus fanáticas amigas… de un momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono que había en el box pero no podía contestarlo ya que tenía a sus amigas mirándola molestas… pero cabo su tumba al no contestar y dejar que la contestadora deje el mensaje.

-¡Nishikino! No te había dicho hace unos días que tenía mucho trabajo ¡cómo es que repentinamente me llama Yazawa Nico para pedirme una hora y de parte tuya! -. Hubo un silencio.- sabes que mi profesión lo es todo para mi… de todas formas le dije que sí pero recuerda algo pequeña ¡vas a morir! -. Con lo dicho de parte de Umi sabía que no había vuelta atrás… sus amigas la miraban estupefactas…

-no nos informaste a nosotras de Nico-senpai… -. Murmura una chica de lentes.

-pero si le diste el número de Umi Nyah… -. Estaba muerta, comenzó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello… no podía decir por qué le dio el número de Umi ya que rompería la poca confianza que le dio Nico…

-e-eso no es asunto suyo, es algo privado y-y no puedo decirles -. Salió rápido del box huyendo cobardemente de sus amigas quienes comenzaron a seguirla.- ¡estamos en un hospital! Luego hablamos ya dejen el drama… ¡guardias!

.

.

.

Llegaba a su casa con una gran sonrisa, había obtenido la ayuda que necesitaba… esa psicóloga le dijo que mañana mismo estaría en su casa para conocer a su hermana solo esperaba que esto ayude a su hermana, reviso su celular y tenía un par de mensajes uno de Eli que le pedía mañana estar a primera hora en su oficina que tenían una reunión con sus auspiciadores, suspiro… mañana viene la psicóloga y ella tenía esa tonta reunión, no había de otra le pediría a Nozomi que se quede con Cocoro, sus hermanos tenían clases a primera hora pero Cocoro no podía quedarse sola.

-no hay de otra necesito a Nozomi -. Murmuraba mientras sacaba su celular pero este salió volando cuando dio un salto al sentir ciertas molestas manos en sus pechos.- ¡Nozomi! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quieres lesionarme más de lo que ya estoy? ¡Idiota! -. La peli morada tras de ella solo rió mientras le hacía un signo de "amor y paz"

-fufu ¿para qué me necesita Nicocchi? Sera que ya se dio cuenta de su amor prohibido por su mejor y hermosa amiga -. Al menos teniéndola ahí podría hablar mejor el tema.

-conseguí una psicóloga para Cocoro pero tengo una reunión a primera hora con Eli, Cocoa y Cotarou tienen clases ¿puedes quedarte con ella? -. Ignoro totalmente el comentario, vio cómo su amiga negó algo apenada.

-mañana tengo trabajo… lo siento, ¿Qué tal si se lo pides a Kotori-chan? -. ¡Oh cierto! Busco su celular que había caído un par de metros más allá.- aunque tengo una duda, la última vez que Cocoro tuvo un psicólogo no ayudo en nada, dijiste que no volverías a ponerle un "tonto" psicólogo ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? -. Terminado de enviar el mensaje a kotori y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, volteo a mirar a su amiga.

-Cocoro ya no puede seguir así y yo no puedo verla en ese estado, se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto… hace ya 3 años que no estudia, al menos antes salía a clases pero ahora no sale para nada… además que en algún momento podemos tener un descuido como el anterior y tengo el presentimiento que esta vez… no llegare a tiempo, esta psicóloga me la recomendaron y esta persona que me la recomendó… me da confianza, de todas formas no perdemos nada intentándolo -. Nozomi tras pensarlo un momento asintió, no podían cometer un descuido con Cocoro otra vez o seria trágico, miro a su amiga un segundo había algo raro en ella, algo le estaba ocultando... quizás…

-¿has tenido noticias de él? -. Esas palabras lograron tensar a la pelinegra frente a ella quien apretó los puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira.

-No… pero la próxima semana tengo una cita con un nuevo detective privado, lo encontrare Nozomi y tendrá lo que se merece -. Hablaba con tanto odio que su amiga solo suspiro, no apoyaba esta venganza pero tampoco le gustaba que el causante de todos los males de su amiga tanto como lo de sus hermanos este libre, en su debido momento y que su amiga la perdone pero ella iba a interferir… estas cosas hay que dejarla en manos de la policía y no tomar justicia por mano propia.

-espero que…

-¡Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan! -. Aparecía frente a ellas una asustada Cocoa.- Cocoro está encerrada y no me contesta desde hace… -. No alcanzo a terminar cuando la pelinegra salió disparada hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-¡Cocoro! Abre la puerta o la hecho abajo -. En su mente conto hasta 5 y sin esperar más comenzó a empujar la puerta.- con un demonio esto no se abre.

-para eso existen las llaves, muévete Nicocchi -. Por fortuna Nozomi traía una llave, en segundos abrió la puerta pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando su amiga prácticamente la empujo para entrar apurada, en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación… al lado de la cama estaba en el piso una inconsciente Cocoro no dudo en acercarse hasta ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

-por favor Cocoro no me hagas esto de nuevo -. Murmuraba Nico mientras le revisaba las muñecas a su hermana no encontrando nada afortunadamente, busco con la vista por el suelo algún frasco o algo pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como Cocoro se removía de sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡no me toques!, ¡no lo hagas! ¡No quiero que me toques! -. Gritaba asustada mientras se removía entre sus brazos.- ¡suéltame por favor!... ¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan ayúdame! -. Abrazo más fuerte a su hermana.

-aquí estoy, soy yo… tranquila pequeña estoy aquí, no me iré -. A los segundos su hermana comenzó a dejar de removerse y abrazarse fuertemente a su hermana mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.- ya pasó… no dejare que nadie te haga daño, siempre te cuidare…

-Nicocchi… necesitamos ayuda…

* * *

En fin… espero el cap haya sido de su agrado y ya ven se está aclarando más o menos la razón del porque Nico tomo esa decisión, ya están apareciendo más personajes!

Algo se me olvida…. O claro si se me paso algún error ortográfico lo cual pudo haber pasado xD ya saben cosas de humanos imperfectos ¡porque Dios! Jajaja sin ofender.

Respecto a mis otras historias ya se vienen las actualizaciónes así que… ¡espérenlas!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA!** hoy es vieres y... eso no tiene relevancia xD esta historia me tiene enamorada que ya llevo listo hasta el capitulo 6, así que habrá actualización cada viernes ¿que les parece? agradesco sus review, follow y favoritos me han inspirado un monton, esta historia tiene una forma de escritura no habitual a la uso pero al parecer les gusto de todas formas :D

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

Llegaba al lugar acordado, corroboraba la dirección por tercera vez… no la dejaba de sorprender la casa, pensó que al ser una Boxeadora conocida su casa sería algo más "llamativa" pero frente a ella solo tenía una casa normal…. No le dio más importancia miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y por suerte estaba a tiempo.

Golpeo la puerta… espero unos minutos y nadie abría ¿se habrá equivocado de casa?, por cuarta vez corroboro la dirección ¡esta era! Golpeo por segunda vez y por fin sintió pasos por el otro lado.

-lamento la tardanza -. Abría la puerta una chica con el pelo ceniza, la peliazul quedo estupefacta ante la belleza de la chica frente a ella.- usted debe ser la psicóloga… Minami Kotori un gusto -. Daba una leve inclinación y la invitaba a pasar.

-si… digo el gusto es mío, Sonada Umi -. Se presentaba mientras levemente miraba a su alrededor.- no se encuentra Yazawa-san.

-ella no está en estos momentos pero en unas horas estará aquí, yo estoy cuidando a Cocoro -. Umi asintió mientras en su mente solo se preguntaba ¿será esta la novia de Yazawa? Si fuera así la envidiaba de una manera que… ¡Umi! Viniste aquí por tu trabajo ya deja de pensar en lo linda que es Minami-san.

-antes de ver a Cocoro-san me gustaría saber un poco el porqué de su situación, Yazawa-san no entro en detalles y la verdad que me gustaría saberlos para saber cómo proceder -. Kotori asintió mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

-allí están los informes médicos de los otros psicólogos que han venido lamentablemente no puedo ayudarla más, Nico-chan vendrá en unas horas quizás en solo una conociéndola, ella le dará más detalles -. Umi asintió mientras leía rápidamente los informes donde todos llegaban a la misma resolución _"severa depresión producto de un trauma de su niñez, inestabilidad mental"_ estaba sorprendida miraba la foto de la chica y se veía alguien tan inocente, ¿que monstruo podría hacerle tal daño?, debió contener la respiración cuando leyó _"intento de suicidio"_.

-lléveme donde ella -. Decía con total convicción, ayudaría a esta chica aunque sea lo último que haga… Kotori asintió mientras iba al cuarto de Cocoro, ya frente a la puerta Kotori dio unos golpecitos y recibió un "pasa".- le agradecería me deje sola con ella.

-de acuerdo… pero una cosa le pediré… -. Kotori miro directamente a Umi.- por favor ayúdela, ella necesita ayuda y usted me da cierta confianza… sé que puede ayudarnos, con solo verla puedo ver que es una buena persona.

-no se preocupe haré todo lo que este en mis manos -. Kotori le sonrió y se fue dejándola frente a la puerta, suspiro mientras entraba, miro el cuarto estaba todo ordenado… había un bulto en la cama, allí estaba.- Hola… mi nombre es…

-Sonada Umi, mi hermana ya me hablo de usted… no necesito un psicólogo, usted llegara a lo mismo que los demás así que no me haga perder tiempo -. Umi sonrió, era terca la chica pero en su voz se podía sentir la tristeza.

-entonces es un gusto ¿puedo llamarla Cocoro? -. No obtuvo nada como respuesta.- lo tomare como un sí, respecto a los demás psicólogos lamento decepcionarte pero no soy como ellos y tendré que disculparme pero perderás mucho más tiempo del que crees… porque me quedare aquí hasta poder ayudarte, no voy a hacer un informe al menos no hasta que pueda poner en el _"paciente totalmente estable, sugiero comience a vivir su vida como la chica normal que es"_ antes de eso me tendrás mucho tiempo aquí -. Cocoro se salió de su "escondite" mirando molesta a Umi.

-no será que se quiere quedar más tiempo porque mi hermana le paga -. Ataco Cocoro sin dejar de mirar a Umi la cual solo le sonrió.

-tu hermana me pagara por mes no por número de sesiones así que no te preocupes puedo venir aquí a diario sin tener que cobrar más -. Se defendía dejando callada a Cocoro.- ya aclarado eso y suponiendo que pase la prueba de "la psicóloga viene por dinero" me gustaría entremos en confianza, yo puedo contarte cosas privadas mías y así me cuentas las tuyas ¿Qué dices? -. Cocoro no respondió nada, aun no estaba segura.- esta es mi profesión yo me quise dedicar a esto no solo por el dinero, quiero poder ayudar a las personas a superar sus problemas… quiero ayudarte Cocoro.

-no puede hacerlo… ya no hay ayuda para mí, es tarde ya no puedo con esto -. Umi la escucho atentamente.

-claro que la hay, yo seré tu ayuda y tu serás la mía… esto no puedo hacerlo sola necesito que pongas de tu parte, seamos un equipo…luchemos con el pasado, luchemos con las cicatrices -. Cocoro por inercia cubrió su muñeca.- luchemos…. Luchemos con tu mente -. Umi sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano a Cocoro.- vamos a superar esto… pero antes quiero conocerte y tú me conocerás, ya que seremos un equipo debemos conocernos a la perfección -. Cocoro asintió algo dubitativa.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-no tengo… -. Umi la miro algo seria.- quizás… el amarillo.

-el mío es el azul, ¿Qué música te gusta? -. Cocoro no entendía para que necesitaba responder esas preguntas.

-no escucho música -. Otra vez recibió una mirada seria de parte de la peliazul.- las de las Idol, a mis hermanos les gusta y a mi también.

-a mí me gusta la música clásica, ¿Qué harías si te ganas la lotería y fueras millonaria? -. Cocoro no entendió esa pregunta.

-que relevancia tiene eso, ¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas? -. Umi hizo un gesto de ofendida.

-esta pregunta es importante, con ella puedo saber si eres egoísta o generosa pero la cambiare en vista que no respondiste adecuadamente… no, mejor haremos otra cosa -. Saco una hoja y anoto unas respuesta.- te haré ciertas preguntas de elección solo puedes elegir una y responder lo más rápido que puedas, en este papel están mis respuestas y te las daré al terminar, ¿estas lista? -. Cocoro asintió algo extrañada.

-¿verano o invierno?

-invierno…

-¿viajar o quedarse en casa?

-en casa…

-¿despejado o nublado?

-nublado…

-¿vivir o morir? -. Umi espero impaciente una respuesta de Cocoro.

-yo… -. Umi asintió mientras le entregaba el papel con sus respuestas.

-descuida, somos muy parecidas -. Cocoro miro las respuestas y efectivamente eran las mismas a excepción de la última que en el de Umi decía "vivir", suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza… no era su culpa, ella ya no tenía que estar en el mundo, ella solo servía para darle problemas a su hermana, ella no servía para nada… eso dijo el…

-hemos progresado mucho por hoy, vendré mañana con otras preguntas -. Umi se levantó, espero unos segundo si Cocoro le pedía quedarse pero no pasó nada, ella quiere estar sola… asintió mientras se volteaba a mirarla.- nos vemos mañana Cocoro -. Se despedía pero no recibió una respuesta, salió de su cuarto y se fue en busca de Minami-san.

-¿Cocoro fue cooperativa? -. Aparecía Kotori frente a ella, con un gesto preocupado.

-lo fue... será difícil pero lo lograremos, todos los cercanos a ellos serán de ayuda -. Kotori sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Umi la cual se sorprendió.- ¿Qué?...

-lo siento, fue la alegría es el primer psicólogo que nos da una buena noticia -. Kotori soltó un gritillo de alegría mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Nico, Nozomi y Eli con la buena noticia.- estarán muy felices, muchas gracias -. Umi no podía responder nada estaba como en el limbo recordando la sensación de calidez de hace unos segundos, estaba embelesada con el perfume de Kotori.

.

.

.

Ya estaba harta de la reunión, miraba por momentos a Eli para que pueda ya terminar con la reunión, siempre era lo mismo le pedían una sesión de fotos o un comercial para auspiciar el producto, pero esta vez era ropa femenina con un eslogan que particularmente no le gusto _"aunque seas ruda puedes ser femenina"_ aunque ella practique boxeo jamás ha dejado de ser femenina ¿de dónde salió algo así? Estaba esperando el momento para decir un No absoluto, Eli también parecía algo molesta pero al parecer era mucho dinero el que estaba de por medio de otra forma Eli no estaría dudando… otra vez miro a Eli pero fue interrumpida por una vibración en su bolsillo, saco lentamente su celular… era un mensaje de Kotori por un momento se asustó ¿no será que… rápidamente lo abrió y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Miro a Eli quien también había mirado su celular, ambas se sonrieron… por suerte la reunión solo duro unos minutos más, al final aceptaron siempre y cuando se cambie el eslogan de no ser el caso rechazaría la oferta tenían 48 horas para cambiar el eslogan o el contrato no se firmaba, Eli era muy dura negociando… sin duda era la mejor manager.

-¡vamos a casa! ¡Hoy vamos a celebrar! -. Gritaba una entusiasta Nozomi por el celular de Eli.

-no estarás hablando de mi casa pechugona -. Le quitaba el celular a Eli para reprender a su amiga.- deja de armar fiestas en mi casa, no ves que tengo a mis hermanos la última vez le diste de beber a Cocoa ¡irresponsable!

-eres una exagerada Nicocchi fue solo una probada, pásame a mi novia por favor -. Solo rodó los ojos y le iba a entregar el celular pero recordó algo, con esto seguro se vengaba.

-oh por cierto, cuando estuve en el hospital Eli miro mis pechos… menciono algo de que eran tan lindos supongo que la tienen aburrida ver esas enormes bolas de carne que tienes -. Dicho esto le entrego el celular a una asustada Eli.- las veo en casa.

Huyo casi corriendo pero una leve punzada le recordó que aún debe mantener cierto reposo… oh cierto la Doctora si no hubiera sido por ella la psicóloga no hubiera venido a ayudarlas… ¿debía invitarla a salir como agradecimiento?... ¡No! Nico que clase de excusa estas usando para salir con Maki… ya sácala de tu mente.

Al llegar a casa con helado de fresa para celebrar, se sorprendió al ver aun a la psicóloga ahí sentada en la cocina mientras kotori preparaba algo.

-eh vuelto… supongo usted es Sonada-san -. Umi volteo a verla y asintió.- quería agradecerle por haber venido y por lo que va hacer por nosotras… no se preocupe por el dinero que será…

-ya le dije antes en la llamada, no vengo totalmente por el dinero sin embargo lo necesito para vivir -. Sonrió levemente.- ya hablamos de mi sueldo y no permitiré que intente aumentarlo, Cocoro… voy a hacer todo lo que pueda y sé que tenemos esperanza en ayudarla pero para eso necesito que todos ayuden, su novia me entrego los informes y…

-espere… ¿mi novia? -. Umi miro de reojo a Kotori.- no estará creyendo que… ¿Kotori y yo? -. Tanto Kotori y Nico se miraron y comenzaron a reír.- Jajaja no puedo creerlo, digo lamento reírme de usted Sonada-san pero está en un error, no le negare que hace un tiempo Kotori se moría por mí pero debí rechazarla y…

-¿disculpa? Tú eras la que estaba muriéndose por mis huesitos -. Ambas rieron.- no la confundas más Nico-chan, Sonada-san solo somos amigas además…

-además que esta loli me pertenece -. Entraba una molesta Nozomi.

-Nozomi… era una broma -. Nico levemente se acercó a Kotori hasta ponerse tras de ella, Umi solo miraba la interacción entre ellas sonriendo levemente, con estas chicas Cocoro tenía más esperanzas de mejorar.

-¿ahora es una broma? -. Entraba Eli con una mejilla roja producto de la molestia de su novia.

-chicas… tenemos una invitada -. Intentaba tranquilizar a sus amigas Kotori, Nozomi se veía tan molesta que juraría le saltaría encima a Nico-chan en cualquier momento.- más importante Sonada-san quiere detalles sobre Cocoro, Nico-chan…

-de acuerdo, no me gustaría hablarlo aquí con Cocoro en casa… me gustaría ir a su consulta para saber dónde ubicarla -. Umi asintió mientras se levantaba y se despedía de todas.- chicas… encárguense de todo pero no quiero ver ninguna bebida alcohólica, cuando llegue Cocoa y Cotarou los envían a hacer sus deberes… tardare un poco -. Decía por último Nico saliendo de casa.- ¿pedimos un taxi?

-vine en mi auto, vamos Yazawa-san -. Nico asintió mientras se dirigía a un auto azul estacionado fuera de su casa ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

.

.

.

Hoy era mi día libre, estaba confinada en mi departamento apenas y pude escapar de cierto parcito enloquecido, han de estar muy molestas después de que fueron sacadas del hospital por guardias… sintió unos golpes en la puerta y palideció.

-Maki soy yo tu madre -. Suspiro mientras abría la puerta.- ¿Cómo está mi solterona hija?

-¡Mama! N-no digas eso -. Dejaba entrar a su madre la cual comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento.- ¿Cómo esta Papa?

-sigue molesto, aun no puede aceptar que su pequeña creció y que debe vivir sola aunque yo preferiría que acompañada de una linda chica pero… dicen por ahí que lo último que se pierde esa la fe -. La pelirroja se golpeó la frente su madre en vez de escandalizarse luego de que le dijo que le gustaban las chicas comenzó a buscarle citas ¡¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?!.- pero estoy preocupada… ¿Cuándo mi hija buscara una linda novia? -. Por un momento cierta pelinegra cruzo su mente pero se esfumo tan rápido como entro, sacudió la cabeza.

-algún día madre, por ahora estoy bien sola -. Vio cómo su madre asintió cabizbaja.- aunque… no si deba decirte esto…

-puedes contarte a tu madre cualquier cosa -. Suspiro, se debatía si debía contarle a su madre o no… sabía que se iba a escandalizarse pero esa pelinegra… solo recordarla no podía evitar morder su labio.- ¡no puede ser…. hay una chica! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-bueno… n-no es como si quisiera contarte pero…. Atendí a una paciente que -. Su madre se escandalizo al pensar en lo poco ético y mal visto que sería eso.- ya no es mi paciente, el punto es que no puedo sacarla de mi mente, recuerdo sus ojos, su cuerpo, su olor completamente a la perfección.

-¡KYAH! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué signo es? ¿Dónde vive? ¡Vamos detalles! -. Tenía razón no debía decírselo a su madre pero no podía decírselo al otro par o la matarían por solo hecho de poner sus ojos en su "Nico-senpai" y necesitaba sacar esto.

-se llama Yazawa Nico y antes que lo digas… si es la boxeadora, tiene 27 años y es todo lo que se -. Su madre se dirigió a su computadora la cual estaba segura la tenía con contraseña pero su madre comenzó a hacer una búsqueda al estilo FBI.

-a tu padre le encanta ver sus peleas, ya tiene puntos con tu padre ¡oh es muy bonita! ¿Segura tiene 27 años? ¿Es modelo? -. Su madre llego a una página en donde salían fotos de Nico modelando ropa interior deportiva femenina, otra vez quedo prendada viendo ese abdomen plano incluso se podía ver levemente los oblicuos marcados…- Maki estas babeando a tu madre, hazte para allá

-y-yo no estaba… deja esa paginas guardadas por favor -. Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar eso, volteo a ver a su hija quien enredada un mechón de cabello con su dedo.- no es como si quisiera verlas luego…

-vaya… enserio te gusta… -. Su madre quedo sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla y en su mente se decía "Hola futura yerna"

.

.

.

-aquí es, pasa -. Invitaba Umi a entrar a la pelinegra a sus espaldas.- siéntate ahí, ponte cómoda.

-antes de comenzar… quiero que me digas Nico yo te llamare por tu nombre, tengo el presentimiento que nos veremos mucho de aquí en adelante y con las chicas también puedes llamarlas por su nombre… son parte de la familia.

-de acuerdo… ahora quisiera saberlo todo -. Miraba expectante a Nico quien miro al techo un segundo y suspiro.

-esto paso hace exactamente 12 años… Cocoro solo tenía 9 años…

* * *

para que vean que soy buena (algo) no les deje la historia del pasado de los Yazawa... pero solo les diré que en el siguiente capitulo lo lean con una cajita de pañuelos... es solo una sugerencia xD

como es habitual en todos mis capítulos... cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado pido disculpas son cosas de humanos.

respecto a mis otras historias jeje ya actualizare, ya se vienen... sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en otra actualizacion.

adiós (o.o)7 x2 (otra vez olvide ponerlo...)


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!** Dije que les subiría el capítulo el viernes pero no estaré en mi casa ese día y mi pelea es sábado ósea no veré a mi pc por dos días y para que vean que soy muy buena persona (ámenme) se lo subí antes :), como les dije en el capítulo anterior al menos para leer la primera parte yo les aconsejo tener una caja de pañuelos desechables, si les soy sincera yo llore escribiéndolo más que nada porque tengo hermanas menores y no sé, me dio algo solo pensar y esop xD

Agradezco sus Review, Follow y Fav, me inspiran mucho y algunos me dan tanta risa xD

* * *

 **Cap. 4**

-esto paso hace exactamente 12 años… Cocoro solo tenía 9 años cuando él le destrozo la vida y de paso la de mi familia…

 _*Flash back*_

 _Estaba entrando la noche, cierto departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, en un cuarto habían dos pequeños pelinegros dormidos uno de solo 2 años y otra de 5 años sin saber lo que estaba aconteciendo en la sala de aquel departamento._

 _-no eres más que una basura, lo único que hiciste fue ponerte a tener crías ¡yo no quería eso! ¡Con Nico era más que suficiente! ¡Estúpida mujer! -. Se quejaba un furico peli castaño de ojos rojos más claros que los demás Yazawa.- todo es tu culpa -. Seguía pateando a una mujer en el suelo quien ya hace unos minutos había dejado de moverse.- no te vengas a morir y dejarme a tus hijos._

 _-Papa… ya deja a mama por favor… -. Tras un sillón estaba una pequeña niña de 9 años, era idéntica a su madre… estaba asustada desde hace media hora veía a su padre golpear a su madre, apretaba un pequeño conejo de felpa regalo de su hermana mayor quien no estaba en casa._

 _-¡que estás haciendo ahí! ¡Maldita mocosa si no hubieras nacido solo tendría a Nico y no hubieran venido ninguno más de ustedes! ¡No sirves para nada! -. Se acercó a la pequeña quien intentó huir pero fue muy tarde, la jalo de un brazo y la acostó a lado del cuerpo de su madre semi- inconciente._

 _-no… p-por…déjala -. Susurraba apenas audible su agónica madre._

 _-¡cállate! ¡Todo es tu culpa! -. Le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo cual termino con su vida.- yo le daré un buen uso a esta mocosa, ya que hace meses que no me das lo que quiero -. Cocoro estaba temblando, vio en el suelo a su madre quien tenía los ojos abiertos pero no pestañaba ¿Qué le pasaba a Mamá?_

 _Con una sonrisa retorcida se acercó a su hija y con ayuda de un cuchillo le rasgo la blusita que traía puesta, esto alerto a Cocoro que no entendía porque su padre hacia esto._

 _-todo es su culpa, yo no quería esto ¡ustedes me llevaron a esto! -. Veía con deseo en cuerpo de su hija de solo 9 años.- yo tenía un futuro próspero pero con ustedes vinieron las deudas ¡trabajo todo el día y aun así me falta dinero! -. Ahora rasgaba su faldita dejándola en sus pantis rosa claro.- pero tú me darás lo que tu estúpida madre no me daba._

 _-Papa… ¿Qué haces? -. Este sonrió mientras le quitaba la última prenda a su hija, se bajaba los pantalones junto con sus bóxer dejando su erecto miembro a la vista de Cocoro la cual empezó a asustarse mucho más mientras se levantaba del piso, este la jalo lanzándola al piso, abrió sus piernas poniéndose el entremedio, comenzó a tocar sus pechos.- ¡no me toques! Papa… ¡no quiero que me toques! -. La tocaba de una manera que ella no entendía, su padre jamás la había tocado de esa manera, tenía mucho miedo pero este no escuchaba y comenzó a besar los pechos de su hija, una de sus manos bajo hasta tocar la intimidad de Cocoro.- ¡déjame! ¡No me toques!_

 _-¡ya cállate! -. Le dio una bofetada pero Cocoro seguía retorciéndose no dejando que su padre pueda concluir con su abuso.- quédate quieta o te ira peor -. Con su mano tomaba su miembro mientras lo dirigía a la entrada de Cocoro la cual entro en pánico al sentir algo en su intimidad haciendo presión._

 _-¡no lo hagas!... ¡NICO-CHAN! ¡NICO-CHAN AYUDAME! -. Una pelinegra quien venía en la entrada del complejo departamental escucho ese grito de su hermana alertándola, subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al departamento, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta pero lo que encontró… jamás pensó que vería una escena así en su vida._

 _Su madre estaba… muerta en el piso y su padre estaba… ¡violando a su hermanita! Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un florero y se lo estrello a su padre quien callo hacia un lado sobándose la cabeza, miro a su hermanita quien estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba su intimidad, Nico no lo dudo y quito sus manos para corroborar sus sospechas pero afortunadamente no alcanzo a violarla pero si había logrado entrar un poco, tomo a su hermana de un brazo y le entrego su abrigo para cubrirla._

 _-aquí estoy Cocoro, ve donde tu hermanitos y no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti -. Cocoro asintió aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y opacos, vio que le costó caminar… ese maldito, sintió un empujón que la lanzo varios metros._

 _-aquí está mi niña, mi hija predilecta ¿Dónde estabas cariño? Papi estaba preocupado -. Vio a su progenitor con odio, ese maldito… se lanzó sobre el intentando golpearlo pero este le dio un golpe en su rostro.- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Soy tu padre!_

 _-eres un maldito ¡cómo te atreviste! -. Aun con su rostro adolorido se lanzó sobre el mientras lo mordía._

 _-¿intentas golpearme? No seas graciosa Nico-chan eres una debilucha, hasta tu madre dio más pelea y mira como esta -. Le tomo la cara para que vea directamente el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ahí estaba su madre fallecida en manos de su propio padre.- ¿quieres terminar como ella? Papi estará triste si le pasa algo a su Nico -. La pelinegra apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula para intentar no llorar y ser fuerte, intentaba soltarse de su padre pero este era más fuerte, de pronto se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta._

 _-¿vecinos? Está todo bien… escuche muchos gritos -. Su padre le tapó la boca mientras guardaba silencio.- llame a la policía -. Su padre palideció y lanzo a Nico quien se estrelló de cara con la pared mientras abría la puerta y empujaba al vecino, bajaba las escaleras y huía.- ¿Qué fue lo que…._

 _-ayuda… -. Decía una adolorida Nico mientras se levantaba del piso con su nariz sangrando y ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _*Fin del flash back*_

-Cocoro me contó todo esto solo a mí, también a los inútiles policías que aún no encuentran a ese malnacido -. Decía Nico molesta pero por sus ojos… corrían lágrimas.

-toma esto… -. Umi le entregaba una caja de pañuelos.- cuenta conmigo Nico yo… haré que Cocoro pueda superar esto, lo haremos juntas veo que tú eres en quien más confía Cocoro eres su único pilar importante en su vida… ella necesita de ti.

-y yo necesito que ella este bien, me duele verla así… supongo que ya sabes que intentó suicidarse… otra vez no estaba para ella… afortunadamente llegue a tiempo -. Umi veía en Nico un gran peso, veía en ella… la culpa…

-ya veo… ¿sabes que no es tu culpa? -. Nico pareció sorprenderse ante su pregunta.- veo que llevas una gran carga y como te dije Cocoro necesita de ti, tú no puedes flaquear ¿te parece si hablamos un poco de esto? -. Nico suspiro mientras miraba el techo.

-no es que me sienta culpables es solo que… yo debía estar ahí, yo debía cuidar de ella, yo debí ir a casa apenas salí de clases pero en vez de eso me quede… ¡jaja! -. Soltó una risa irónica mientras se tapaba los ojos.- paseando…

-déjalo salir, estoy aquí para escucharte -. Sabía que para ayudar a Cocoro debía ser fuerte por ella, toda su vida fue fuerte, tenía a sus hermanos con ella y por ellos seria fuerte a pesar de todo.

-me sentí tan impotente al no poder hacer nada… si no hubiera sido por ese vecino ¿Qué hubiera pasado? -. Recordaba Nico la impotencia que sintió al no poder luchar con su progenitor.- después de lo que paso entre al boxeo quería ser más fuerte, fue duro… los entrenamientos, los golpes que recibí, el desgaste físico pero lo peor fue ver a Cocoro, la veía tan mal… estaba como muerta en vida, ya no jugaba más… era tan joven, solo una niña y no jugaba… se aislaba de todos -. Umi le acerco un poco de agua para que pueda seguir.- estuvimos 3 años en casa de una tía, cuando cumplí los 18 y comencé a competir me los lleve… trabajaba y entrenaba estuve 2 años sin poder tener ninguna pelea oficial pero luego vinieron las peleas y con ello… la falta de tiempo…

-¿Cuándo fue?... ¿Cuándo intento suicidarse? -. Preguntaba Umi para ayudar a Nico se notaba que le costaba hablar del tema.

-tenía 22 años y ya estaba teniendo peleas a lo largo de Japón, había tenido un viaje de solo 2 días -. Se mordió el labio frustrada al comenzar a recordar.- siempre me los llevaba conmigo pero esta vez… era un viaje tan corto que los deje con Nozomi, llamaba a casa cada 2 horas pero… no fue suficiente -. Se detuvo para dejar salir un quejido producto del llanto.- Cocoro tenía 16 años y pensamos que estaba mejorando, Nozomi había dicho que ese día habían salido al parque y Cocoro estaba más animada, pensé que las cosas estaban yendo muy bien, había ganado mi pelea y había tomado el tren 2 horas antes de lo que debía, estaba tan feliz que quería verlos cuanto antes -. Se detuvo para tomar agua.- al llegar a casa…

-vamos Nico… tu puedes, déjalo salir -. Umi le daba el apoyo que necesitaba, le prestaba toda la atención.

-Nozomi había ido a comprar para la cena, Cocoa estaba cuidando de Cotarou mientras tanto y en ese momento fue cuando ocurrió, algo me decía que debía apurarme y apenas me baje del taxi corrí a casa, tenía un miedo extraño que aumentaba a medida que me acercaba a la puerta, entre y corrí donde Cocoro en ese momento la vi… -. Nico se inclinó mientras tapaba su boca.- estaba tirada en el suelo tan pálida, había mucha sangre… sin pensarlo llame a una ambulancia mientras con mi mano presionaba fuertemente su muñeca… Umi yo confió en ti, tu puedes sacarla de donde esta… por favor no voy a poder soportar algo así de nuevo.

-lo haremos, ya verás que así será -. Umi se acercó hasta la pelinegra para abrazarla.- sé que podemos hacerlo…

-gracias -. Nico a pesar del llanto, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo… sonrió.

.

.

.

¿Qué hago aquí? Se preguntaba una pelirroja que se encontraba fuera de un Gimnasio, había pasado exactamente una semana y sabía que cierta pelinegra estaría aquí, ¿Cómo llego al gimnasio? Su madre descubrió donde practicaba Nico y la obligo a ir, respiro hondo antes de entrar ¿Por qué estaba entrando? ¿No era mejor quedarse afuera esperando?... no eso seria muy psicópata, al menos si entraba tendrá la excusa de que quería ¿practicar boxeo? Eso no se lo creería nadie, en primer lugar no le gustaba esa disciplina… ok Maki ya estás aquí, se auto animaba antes de entrar.

Al entrar vio a 5 chicos golpear unos sacos de boxeo, 3 de ellos la quedaron mirando pero ella estaba buscando cierto cuerpecito y ¡allí estaba!, estaba saltando la cuerda, junto a ella había un hombre mayor que le decía que debía mover los pies más rápido.

-te noto más animada, no te has quejado en todo el entrenamiento ¿Qué te pone así mocosa? -. Preguntaba Yamada llamando la atención de Nico quien lo miro y en respuesta solo le sonrió.- ya me estas asustando pequeña ¿Qué paso?

-Cocoro… está saliendo un poco más de su cuarto, bueno no es tanto pero al menos sale a otra cosa más que para ir al baño, ayer se puso a ver la Tv conmigo -. Contaba animada, esta semana que había pasado estaba dando sus frutos, pequeños pero que la alegraban, Umi venía a diario y conversaba por horas con Cocoro…

-me alegro por ti pequeña -. Sonreía Yamada pero comenzó a sentir un bullicio de parte de sus otros Boxeadores, los cuales debían estar golpeando el saco pero ahora estaban rodeando a una chica.- ¿Quién es ella? -. Nico dirigió su mirada donde su entrenador le decía y al ver a Maki ahí se enredó con la cuerda y casi cae ¡¿Qué hacia ella aquí?!, dejo caer la cuerda y se acercó hasta ella.

-chicos… dejen a la señorita -. Los 3 chicos que estaban mostrándole sus músculos a Maki se alejaron no sin antes decir cosas como "buena esa pequeña" "toda tuya Nico" "que buenos gustos chica", Nico se sonrojo ante eso pero no era la única, Maki por su parte estaba mirando detenidamente a Nico quien traía puesto un short corto y un peto dejando al descubierto su abdomen el cual estaba brilloso producto de la transpiración, Nico no logro darse cuenta de ello al estar mirando al piso.- y… ¿Qué trae por aquí?

-y-yo… venía a… ¿estas mejor? ¿Ya no te duelen las costillas? -. Nico sacudió la cabeza ella pensaba que la doctora venía a verla por otros motivos pero supuso que venía solo para ver su estado, sin duda era una buena Medico.

-si… ya no siento dolor, creo que por el entrenamiento y esas cosas mi cuerpo se cura más rápido, mira ya no está inflamado -. Se volteaba levemente mostrando esa zona pero Maki solo podía ver ese oblicuo que la saludaba frente a ella.

-si ya veo… -. Nico asintió y recordó algo.

-oh… sabes quería agradecerte por tu recomendación, Umi nos ha ayudado mucho… ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? -. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Nico Yazawa?! Donde quedo eso de mantenerse alejada de la hermosa doctora, bueno una pequeña salida no le haría mal a nadie, de seguro es una doctora aburrida y luego de comer algo se despedirían no se verían más y ya está…

-no tengo nada que hacer… es mi día libre -. Maki esta es una mala idea… muy mala idea esta mujer frente a ti es mucha tentación para ti, ya aceptaste que te gusta… un poco, salir con ella será catastrófica, nunca debiste aceptar venir…

-de acuerdo… deja tomo una ducha rápida, me cambio y nos vamos -. Sonreía Nico mientras se iba a las duchas con su bolso pero quien comenzó a quejarse fue su entrenador el cual le reclamaba de porque se iba.- oh vamos viejo que llevo más de 2 horas aquí, déjame ser libre -. Le decía sonriente mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Maki se sentó a esperar mientras veía como los 3 chicos de antes la miraban y le guiñaban el ojo, uno se acercó hasta ella.

-así que… ¿eres la novia de la pequeña? -. Decía el chico quien venía sin polera y flectaba sus brazos para impresionarla, se lo pensó un poco… si decía que no la molestaría más pero si decía que si…

-si… -. El chico se sorprendió y se alejó, espero solo 30 minutos hasta que apareció Nico frente a ella con el pelo suelto y aun húmedo, se había puesto una falda negra y tenía una camiseta que dejaba ver un hombro color rosa claro.

-¿vamos? -. Maki asintió saliendo del gimnasio, Nico se detuvo.- espera un momento debo hacer una llamada -. Maki la vio alejarse un poco mientras la veía hablar animada, tras unos minutos volvió hasta ella.- ahora si… ¿has comido algo? Porque si te soy sincera muero de hambre.

-n-no eh comido nada -. ¡Maki que rayos te pasa! , deja de mirarle las piernas… sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras seguía Nico que estaba entrando a un Restauran que estaba cerca.

-no es el mejor Restaurant del mundo pero la comida es deliciosa mujer frente a ella le sonreía y ella solo pensaba una cosa… es tan linda, Maki esto es peligroso si sigues así… terminaras totalmente perdida por ella…

-está bien… no me molesta -. Tomo asiento junto a Nico quien saludaba desde la mesa al chef quien le guiño el ojo.- ¿vienes muy a menudo? -. Nico asintió mientras miraba el menú.

-algo así, pide lo que quieras yo pago -. Se volteo hacia el chef y llamo su atención.- oye Ryo ¿cuándo piensas cambiar el menú? Tienes el mismo desde hace un año -. Maki sonrió ante la chica frente a ella.- ese idiota, por eso no tiene clientes… entonces… ¿Por qué elegiste ser Doctora? -. Se animaba a preguntar Nico para romper un poco el hielo.

-mi familia tienen un hospital, toda mi vida estuve ligada a la Medicina -. Nico negó mientras la miraba directamente.

-pregunte porque elegiste… no porque te eligió -. Le decía sonriendo.

-me gusta ayudar a las personas, soy una persona algo fría y solitaria esa es mi forma de ayudar entre las sombras a la gente -. Nico asintió esa si era una respuesta.- y tu… ¿Por qué Boxeo? Desde que te conozco tengo esa duda…

-me da fama y fortuna -. Maki la miro molesta esa no era una respuesta sincera.- es una historia bastante larga quizás en un futuro te la cuente jeje -. ¿En un futuro? Eso quería decir que se verían en otra ocasión… estaba bien sentir su corazón acelerado por eso, ya estaba ansiosa por escucharla, quería saber mucho mas de Nico… si… sin duda estaba perdida.

* * *

No soy una persona que le va tanto al drama por si se llegaron a dar cuenta xD ¡el NicoMaki avanza! Eso es algo bueno…

Recuerden que si se me paso algún error ortográfico soy humana y lamentablemente no soy perfecta (aunque mi ego diga lo contrario… ok no xD) gracias por estar aquí y leer, me disculpo por si cause algunas lágrimas.

Intentare subir el ultimo capítulo de mi otra historia el domingo, claro solo si estoy en condiciones para ello xD

Adiós (o.o)7


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA!** Daniela aquí presente, como dije antes el viernes seria día de actualización para este fic y dicho y hecho aquí esta, lamento si el capítulo anterior fue algo fuerte pero bueno jeje esta historia es así, pero el NicoMaki avanza a pasos abismales y eso es bueno :D espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

agradezco todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, sobre todo a algunos lectores que me siguen en todas mis historias y siempre estan presente incluso en los OS que eh hecho, muchas por todo :D

* * *

 **Cap. 5**

Todo estaba en total oscuridad, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y ella no podía dormir, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse… estaba temblando mientras en su mente solo habían… recuerdos.

Sentía esas asquerosas manos tocar su cuerpo, se sentía observada por esos repugnantes ojos, sentía su respiración tan cerca de su cuerpo, veía esa sonrisa tétrica que le asustaba… sentía sus labios besar su pechos… negaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina… abrió un cajón y vio allí su salvación, un filoso cuchillo… lo tomo en sus manos mientras lo miraba, llevaba una semana viendo a Umi pero no había servido de nada ¡los recuerdos seguían ahí! ¡Seguía viendo su rostro en sus sueños! Más bien pesadillas, pesadillas en donde concluía el abuso, pesadillas en donde Nico no alcanzaba a llegar, pesadillas que con solo un corte se podían acabar.

Posiciono el cuchillo en su muñeca izquierda pero sintió como unas palabras tomaban lugar en su mente _"envidio a tu familia, se ve cuanto te aman ¿volverías a tomar esa decisión y hacerlos sufrir?"_ esas fueron las palabras de Umi el día anterior cuando tocaron el tema de su intento de salvación hace 5 años… retiro el cuchillo pero otra vez su rostro apareció en su mente.

" _¿Por qué no mejor te mueres?... fuiste la causante de todo, si no hubieras nacido solo tendría a Nico y seriamos felices… hazlo… no eres nada, no sirves para nada… solo le das problemas a mi Nico ¡acaba ya con tu miserable vida!"_ cierto… tenia razón su vida era miserable, solo debía hacer un corte y dejaría en paz a su hermana, solo un corte y…

-Cocoro… ¿Qué haces? -. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana quien venía apenas llegando a casa, miro detenidamente a su hermana quien venía con su ropa de entrenamiento y algo sudorosa pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el gesto de dolor que tenía al verla.- ¿Por qué lo haces?... pensé que estabas mejorando…

-y-yo… Nico-chan -. Su hermana avanzo hasta ella y sosteniendo su mano que aún tenía el cuchillo lo acerco hasta su propia muñeca.

-no te hagas más daño a ti… aquí tienes mi mano, tu sufrimiento pásamelo a mí… yo lo soportare -. Miro a su hermana quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no podía dañar a su hermana mayor, su mano comenzó a temblar pero Nico comenzó a hacer presión con su mano.- estoy aquí, siempre estaré para ti… en todo momento, no quiero que te hagas daño, no quiero que tomes una decisión que nos separe… eres mi hermanita menor estaremos siempre juntas ¿Por qué quieres alejarme de ti? -. El cuchillo estaba dañando la piel de Nico quien no prestaba atención a sus acciones y solo miraba a Cocoro.

-espera… estas cortándote -. Ella misma comenzó a hacer fuerza opuesta, no quería que su hermana salga lastimada pero esta hacia más fuerza que ella misma.- detente… no quiero que… ¡para! -. Nico sonrió levemente mientras retiraba el cuchillo dejando una pequeña marca por donde salía algo de sangre.

-esto que estas sintiendo… es lo que siento yo, es lo que sentí cuando te vi en tu cuarto… es lo que siento ahora al verte intentar hacerlo de nuevo, pero la diferencia es que tu no me dejas detenerte, si no hubiera llegado… si quieres buscar a un culpable, cúlpame a mi… yo debí irme a casa apenas salí de clases, no te culpes a ti, tu eres alguien maravillosa jamás serás nada… para mí tú lo eres todo… eres mi fuerza, ¿puedes entenderlo? -. Cocoro comenzó a derramar lágrimas, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana quien la apretó fuerte.

-ayúdame… -. Nico asintió mientras alzaba a su hermana y la llevaba a su cuarto.

-hoy dormirás con tu hermana mayor -. La acostó con delicadeza en su cama mientras ella rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa y luego se acostaba a su lado.

-¿porque venias llegando a esta hora? -. Nico rio nerviosa mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-estaba entrenando tenia unas cosas que pensar -. beso la cabeza de su hermana.- siempre estaré aquí… siempre estaremos juntas, eres mi hermanita y te cuidare hasta que dé mi último aliento -. Cubrió a ambas y luego la volvió a abrazar para así darle paz a su hermana quien por lo que quedaba de noche… no tuvo pesadillas…

.

.

.

Daba vueltas en su cama, eran las tantas de la madrugada pero no podía dormir… se suponía que solo almorzaría con la pelinegra pero termino pasando todo el día con ella, luego de comer fueron a caminar hasta llegar a una plaza en donde compartieron risas y algunos buenos recuerdos, fueron por unos helados en donde cierta pelinegra robo parte de su helado ¿eso fue una especie de beso indirecto?... pensó que ya se iban a despedir pero de un momento a otro y luego de contarle su pasión por la música y su afición por tocar el piano terminaron en un Karaoke hasta el anochecer.

Cuando ya era hora de despedirse paso algo que bajo su punto de vista no debió pasar… casi se besaban pero por suerte ambas despertaron de su letargo al notar la respiración de la otra en sus rostros, luego de eso solo se despidieron y se separaron… eso había pasado hace ya muchas horas pero ella seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Esa mujer era tan… la tenía totalmente embelesada cada vez que la escuchaba hablar o reír era como escuchar una de las mejores melodías que en su vida haya escuchado, estaba perdida… Nico le gustaba más de lo que debería y no llevaba mucho conociéndola pero cada cosa que descubría de ella terminaba por gustarle más, dio otra vuelta en la cama mientras se sacudía el pelo.

Además ese cuerpo… no solo le gustaba por cómo era si no que físicamente era un cuento totalmente aparte, se divirtió todo el día con ella, su personalidad le sacaba carcajadas pero su cuerpo… se mordió el labio de solo recordarlo ¡jamás en su vida había deseado a alguien! Pero ahora parecía una depravada sexual cada vez que miraba sus piernas, su definido abdomen, sus tonificados brazos, sus pequeños pero firmes pechos… sus ¡basta! Ahora entendía un poco ese fanatismo que tenían sus amigas por Nico… sus amigas cuando se enteren que paso un día con Nico… estaría muerta ya se veía en el fondo del mar con un bloque de cemento encadenado en sus piernas.

-¿no serían capaz de hacerme eso?... ¿o sí?… -. No, definitivamente sus amigas no harían tal cosa, de seguro entenderían e incluso la ayudarían para conquistar a Nico y luego… ¡espera! Maki tu no quieres conquistarla, ya no la veras más y es lo último que dirás… miro la hora en su reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche que indicaba las 4:27 am… ¡¿Qué?! Tenía turno de mañana a las 8 am… dio una última vuelta y comenzó a contar ovejas hasta caer dormida con una sonrisa adornando su rostro…

" _ya no la veras más"_ eso se repitió anoche unas mil veces entonces… ¡¿Por qué estaba fuera de su casa en este momento?!... ahora era definitivo se vería como una total acosadora, nunca debió buscar su ficha para ver sus datos y sacar su dirección ¡que poco ético era eso!, miraba la puerta frente a ella, ya deberían estar por cenar y tu aquí mirando la puerta como una total acosadora, se asustó al ver como la puerta se abría y por ella salía una adolecente castaña quien de seguro era hermana de Nico.

-disculpe… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -. Solo discúlpate dile que estaban pasando y te quedaste maravillada con la calidad de la madera de su puerta.

-¿Esta Nico en casa? -. ¡¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?! Donde quedo la fabulosa excusa que habías creado.

-sí, ¿usted es? -. Aun puedes arrepentirte solo di que eres su médico y venias a hacerle unas consultas para una encuesta del Hospital.

-una amiga, Nishikino Maki un gusto ¿tú eres? -. Cocoa miro detenidamente a la mujer frente a ella, era hermosa y desprendía ese aire de intelectual, sonrió maliciosa ya tenía con quien molestar a su hermana hasta el final de sus días.

-Cocoa Yazawa, pasa… mi hermana está en su cuarto el segundo a la derecha -. Tenía una sonrisa tipo gatuna que sorprendió un poco a Maki.- no te preocupes en golpear tiene audífonos puestos -. Dicho esto salió a comprar lo que le habían encargado, Maki asintió mientras entraba a la casa… miro la sala que tenía varios cuadros con fotos de la familia Yazawa, había una pintura de una mujer… esa sin duda era la madre, llego hasta el cuarto antes indicado y como dijo Cocoa entro sin golpear…

Quedo estática al ver frente a ella a Nico en todo su esplendor quien se veía había recién salido de la ducha, estaba poniéndose una crema para el cuerpo, estaba expectante de cada movimiento de Nico quien le daba la espalda, casi saludaba a esas firmes nalgas frente a ella, seguía mirando embelesada a la mujer frente a ella cuando esta volteo regalándole a Maki una vista de ella ahora por delante, Nico soltó un grito de exclamación mientras se cubría su cuerpo con un gran sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡como entraste! -. Maki aún estaba en su mundo de fantasías, pero sintió un cojín dar contra su rostro despertándola así de su letargo.- ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué no golpeaste la puerta?

-tu hermana Cocoa me dejo entrar dijo que no golpee porque tenías audífonos -. No le sorprendió para nada aquella revelación, esa pequeña bribona había pasado mucho tiempo con Nozomi, ya parecían madre e hija esas dos de lo parecidas que son… bueno en personalidad.

-solo… sal un momento para vestirme -. Maki asintió y casi como un robots salió del cuarto, pasado unos minutos sintió una puerta abrirse pero no era la de Nico, era una chica idéntica a la mujer de la pintura que vio antes, era la viva imagen de su madre… la miro expectante esperando que le diga algo pero solo paso frente a ella y entro a otra puerta que era el baño… recordó que Nico le comento que tenía una hermana con serios problemas, Cocoa no era… esa chica se veía vivaz pero la chica que vio ahora se veía sombría, decaída y hasta triste… sin duda era ella de quien Nico hablaba.

Sintió un suspiro a sus espaldas y luego veía a Nico pasar mientras le indicaba que la siga, llegaron a la cocina donde la pelinegra comenzó a preparar algo.

-Nico yo… -. Fue totalmente ignorada por la pelinegra, de seguro estaba molesta con ella, claro que debía estarlo si ella… ¡era una total acosadora!

-esto es malo Maki… nuestra cercanía es peligrosa -. Maki solo la miraba expectante.- tengo muchos problemas y personas a quien cuidar, en este momento eres una distracción para mi… me gustas Maki pero tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de intentar algo contigo -. Sintió una gran decepción combinada con una mezcla de alegría, era correspondida pero no era el momento.- ¿podrías… esperarme? -. Maki sonrió mientras asentía.

-está bien, n-no es como si tuviera apuro o algo así… solo te pido algo, no me alejes y me dejes conocerte más, pasar tiempo contigo aunque sea unas pocas horas y… quiero ayudarte, con lo que necesites puedes confiar y contar conmigo -. Nico estuvo dudosa un momento involucrar a Maki sería peligroso pero… por dios le encantaba esa mujer si le decía que su pelo era rubio ella creería sin duda que era así, quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-oh ya por favor bésense -. Interrumpía Cocoa mientras dejaba en la mesa unas bolsas.- Señorita Maki antes que intente algo con mi hermana tiene que saber que usted será la tercera mujer de Nico -. Maki arrugo el entrecejo.- primero esta Cocoro y ese puesto es inmovible, luego está la fabulosa y hermosa Cocoa ósea yo y luego estas tu -. Nico soltó una carcajada.- aunque puede que tenga que pelear ese puesto con Nozomi.

-no metas a la pechugona en esto o la invocaras -. Maki solo veía la interacción de las hermanas y sonrió, era una sensación cálida y algo dentro de ella te decía "este es tu lugar"

-tengo hambre… -. Aparecía Cocoro frente al trió en donde 2 de ellas se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué?... -. Decía estupefacta Cocoa

-toma asiento en un momento estará listo, Cocoa ve a buscar a Cotarou ¿te quedas a cenar Maki? -. Nico sonrió al parecer la conversación con su hermana en la madrugada fue un poco de ayuda, además hoy Cocoro fue más cooperativa con Umi e incluso acepto en algún momento visitar el Dojo de Umi, miro a Maki quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Cocoro.

-si no hay problema en que me quede… me encantaría cenar con ustedes -. Cocoro tomo asiento al lado de Maki.- un gusto me llamo…

-Maki Nishikino lo escuche cuando Cocoa te dejo entrar -. Maki se sorprendió un poco ante ese tono pero rápidamente cambio de expresión, ¿la estaba probando?.- llámame Cocoro… ¿Cuántos años tienes? -. Nico se dedicó a terminar la cena si su hermana quería hablar con Maki ella no interferiría, si Maki quería tener algo con ella debía conocer a sus hermanos.

-25 años, deja te lo ahorro un poco… soy Médico, vivo sola en un departamento, mi color favorito es el rojo tengo mucho dinero así que no tengo ningún interés económico por tu hermana, toco el piano y me gustan los tomates… es tu turno -. Cocoro la miro un momento y luego volteo a mirar a su hermana.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres la indicada para mi hermana? -. Contraataco Cocoro, Nico solo las escuchaba era grosero como se estaba comportando Cocoro pero ella no interferiría así el parcito comiencen a gritar ella seguiría cocinando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? -. Cocoro la miro fijamente, Maki veía los mismos ojos carmesí de Nico pero con otro brillo, no eran igual que los de su Nico.- ¿puedo saber algo de ti? No se quizás al menos tu edad.

-21 años es todo lo que sabrás de mí -. Maki le sonrió y le tomo la mano a lo cual Cocoro intento retirarla, esta ere idéntica a ella en el pasado.

-tú y yo seremos grandes amigas -. Cocoro quedo sorprendida al ver la convicción y sinceridad en aquellos ojos violetas, Nico miro sorprendida a Maki eso no se lo esperaba, vio detenidamente la reacción de Cocoro pero estaba estupefacta… sonrió, eso era algo que necesitaba Cocoro alguien que le diga… amiga…

.

.

.

Había llegado al lugar acordado, por suerte Maki acepto quedarse una hora con sus hermanos mientras ella iba a encontrarse con el detective privado, aunque eso no fue lo que le dijo a Maki… miro a todos lados, estaba en una especie de callejón alumbrado por solo un poste de luz la cual parpadeaba cada 25 segundos… llevaba 10 minutos esperando que ya hasta sabia el circuito del parpadeo del poste de luz.

-lamento… la tardanza -. Frente a ella aparecía un "hombre" con una capucha negra la cual le tapaba la cara.- usted debe ser Nico-san, un gusto conocerla soy… -. Con una lentitud digna de una toma en cámara lenta se descubrió la cara dejando ver a una chica de ojos azules y cabello color jengibre.- Kousaka Honoka el mejor detective privado de la ciudad jeje.

* * *

Apareció Honky ¿se lo esperaban? No podría faltar ninguna de las musas aquí, todas tienen su papel importante en la historia, veamos en que nos ayuda Honky.

Si se me paso algún error ortográfico pido disculpas son cosas que pasan.

Respecto a mis otras historias el capítulo del jolks estará el domingo, el capitulo final del SoraPile lo tenia casi listo pero por problemas de Word perdi 3 paginas :/ pero lo intentare subir lo antes posible… eso es todo ¡nos leemos pronto!

Adiós (o.o)7


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HOLA!** Lo sé, sé que no eh actualizado mis otras historias y no tengo explicaciones más que estoy pasando por una especie de bloqueo, escribo algo no me gusta y lo elimino y así es como no puedo avanzar, este cap ya lo tenía listo así que no hay problema, esta historia la tengo escrita hasta el cap 9 de ahí empieza el bloqueo :/, la inspiración a abandonado mi cuerpo… pero sé que volverá!... espero xD

* * *

 **Cap. 6**

Cocoa venia yendo a casa con un par de amigas, iban platicando sobre el chico nuevo que había entrado a su curso, iba tan distraída que no alcanzo a impedir chocar con la persona frente a ella.

-lo siento señor no lo vi -. Se disculpaba Cocoa mientras seguía como si nada con sus amigas.

No se dio cuenta que el peli castaño quien cubría sus ojos rojos con unos gruesos lentes de sol, sonrió mientras se lamia sus labios, ahí iba una de sus hijas… pensó en seguirla pero aun no era el momento, ya tenía planeado como seria su reencuentro con sus "amados" hijos, miro su cuerpo desarrollado de Cocoa, si ella estaba así… como estaría Cocoro entonces… de Nico sabía todo, no se perdía ninguna pelea de su hija si de alguien estaba orgulloso era de su Nico, era su hija deseada, su adorada hija que por culpa de las otras 3 cargas no puede triunfar más aun en el Boxeo, pero ya la iba a librar… ya le sacaría esas tres cargas.

Miro por última vez a la chica quien unos metros más allá se separó de sus amigas y tomaba el autobús, por ahora los dejaría en paz… por el momento.

.

.

.

-entonces… tú hiciste la pintura de la sala -. Decía una pelirroja que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la cama mirando a cierta pelinegra que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba acostada en su cama.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablarme? -. Se quejaba mientras rodaba los ojos.- además que haces en mi cuarto.

-Nico me pidió que los cuide mientras ella no este y vamos ese "cuida a mis hermanos" era un cuida a Cocoro -. Le dirigió una mirada molesta a la pelirroja quien solo sonreía.

-sabes que eso no deberías decírselo a una persona como yo -. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-debo ser sincera, así son las amistades siempre ser sincera aunque duela, entonces ¿la hiciste tú? -. La pelinegra dejo salir un suspiro exasperada.- así que te gusta la pintura, podrías estudiar la historia del arte o tomar talleres… se ve que tienes talento ¿Qué dices? -. Nico le había mencionado que su hermana no estudiaba por un problema que tenía con los hombres para ella eso no era relevante, podía tomar talleres de pinturas con solo chicas, ella conocía un lugar.

-¿Por qué te importa? -. No entendía cuál era el afán de esa pelirroja con ella.- en vista que debes cuidarme puedes quedarte ahí sin decirme nada ¿Qué dices? -. La pelirroja la miro y negó.

-mejor salgamos de aquí y vamos a uno de eso talleres, conozco uno… tengo una amiga que da clases de pintura, así que vístete iremos allí -. Se levantaba mientras miraba a Cocoro quien seguía sin moverse.- ¿Por qué no te levantas? ¡Vamos! Prometo no serán más de 15 minutos.

-estas cuidando a mi hermanos ¿recuerdas? Como esperas que vayamos y dejes solo a mis otros hermanos -. No es como si ella quería ir pero tenía una buena excusa para que la pelirroja decline de su idea.

-los llevamos, les iré a decir ve vistiéndote -. Abrió grande los ojos al ver salir a la pelirroja mientras escuchaba como llamaba a sus hermanos. ¡Ella no quería ir en primer lugar!, solo serán 15 minutos…. Solo serán 15 minutos… argg no quiero ir.- ¡vamos Cocoro estamos esperándote! -. Porque su hermana tuvo que conseguirse una novia tan molesta… ¡ni si quiera era la novia de Nico! Pero se comporta como una, además que se cree demandando algo y que tenemos que hacerlo.

-¡no iré! -. Grito mientras se cubría con las sabanas, sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta para luego entrar una molesta pelirroja.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! No te das cuenta lo deprimidos que están tus hermanos por ti y tu solo te encierras aquí… no sé qué fue lo que te paso pero ya olvídalo, es pasado… tienes un hermoso presente, una linda familia ¿Por qué no disfrutas de esto? -. Le reclamaba molesta a lo cual Cocoro se descubrió hasta levantarse y ponerse frente a Maki.

-que sabes tú… que mierda sabes tú de mi vida, de mi pasado, de lo que nos pasó a mi familia -. Maki quedo estupefacta y solo guardo silencio, Cocoro tenía razón ella no sabía nada.- no vengas aquí a decir cosas estúpidas como "es pasado" el pasado siempre está en cada uno de nosotros, sobre todo cuando es una mierda como el mío… ahora vete de aquí.

-lo siento… tienes razón no sé nada de ti, de ustedes pero sabes… quiero saberlo todo aunque sea doloroso, porque quiero estar aquí, quiero estar en su presente y ojala en el futuro, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad… además no puedo irme, debo cuidarte…. No lo olvides -. Cocoro la fulmino con la mirada.

-Argg solo mantente callada y no me molestes -. Volvió a su lugar anterior.- ni siquiera eres la novia de mi hermana y te comportas de esta manera, me reiré en tu cara cuando te deje -. Maki dejo salir una carcajada mientras volvía a su lugar anterior y sacaba su celular para mandarle unos mensajes al parcito de sus amigas que aún siguen molesta con ella.

-¡ja! Eres muy graciosa ¿sabías?... pero no te preocupes cuando Nico me pida ser su novia prometo reírme en tu cara ¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trato? -. Acerco su mano a Cocoro para "cerrar" el trato a lo cual recibió un golpe en su mano de la misma Cocoro.

-dije que te quedes callada, no hare algo absurdo como un trato… menos contigo -. Sentencio mientras volteaba y se cubría totalmente.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan…?! ¿Cuál es su problema? -. Se quejaba una molesta pelinegra al ver las noticias internacionales.- ya te lo dije Eli prepara esa pelea, juro le romperé la cara a esa charlatana -. se quejaba exasperada una pelinegra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-quedamos en que te tomarías 2 meses de vacaciones -. Respondía Eli, también le molestaba la situación pero su amiga no estaba en condiciones de una pelea, hace tan poco se recuperó de su lesión.

-¡olvida eso! El trato era que no le digas a Nozomi sobre Maki y ya lo sabe… prepara esa pelea -. Mira otra vez el enunciado "¿la campeona con miedo? Hace 2 meses que se niega a enfrentarse a la púgil oriunda de México, será que luego de la pelea con la estadounidense dejara el boxeo" argg ella no tenía miedo, menos de esa novata.

-no te dejes llevar por unas noticias absurdas, no se hará esa pelea y es lo último que diré -. Sentenciaba Eli pero Nico negó mientras exigía que se arme la pelea para dentro de 2 semanas.

-mocosa… soy tu entrenador sé que estas en condiciones de pelear con quien sea pero esta chica es una novata, solo perderás tu tiempo -. Nico negó mientras se levantaba molesta.

-ya lo dije, hagan lo necesario y tráiganla aquí mismo le cerrare la boca para que deje de decir estupideces -. Eli dejo salir un suspiro molesta aunque no quisiera ella seguía trabajando para Nico y si ella lo decía… debía hacerlo.- me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana Yamada.

-esta mocosa… -. Nico salió del gimnasio mientras sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta, miro la hora y aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que el turno de Maki comience… saco su celular y marco dicho número que dictaba la tarjeta.

-"¿Kousaka-san? Necesito saber que ha averiguado" -. Hablaba mientras se dirigía a cierta tienda de dulces en donde estaría la detective privado.- "estoy llegando a su casa"

-"de acuerdo, no es mucha la información que logre obtener pero es importante, salgo en un momento" -. Al llegar a la tienda Honoka ya estaba fuera de la tienda esperándola.

-ya estoy aquí… que encontraste -. Honoka la miro y le tendió una hoja en donde salía un boleto de avión.- ¿Qué es…

-la persona que pidió que busque se cambió de nombre, este boleto de avión es de hace 4 días… está aquí en Japón, venia de Francia en donde residía no hay mucha información de él, aquí en Japón será más fácil encontrarlo Nico-san -. Apretó la hoja que tenía en sus manos ese malnacido estaba aquí, ya lo tendría frente a ella… ya le pagaría todo lo que le hizo a su familia.

-me sorprende mucho su trabajo, en tan solo unos días logro encontrarlo o al menos sabe que está aquí y me mostró una prueba de ello, cuento con usted para saber su paradero exacto -. Honoka asintió mientras sonreía.

-ya se lo dije soy la mejor detective privado en…

-¡Honoka! Mama quiere que atiendas la tienda, luego sigues con tus cosas de detective -. Nico se rió levemente, esta chica era un caso.

-¡Yukiho no ves que estoy ocupada! Argg ya voy -. Le sonreía nerviosa a su cliente frente a ella.- en verdad soy muy seria con mi trabajo… lo encontrare lo antes posible -. La pelinegra asintió mientras se despedía.

-cuento contigo Honoka-san -. Miro su reloj y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa, estaba contenta por dos razones, la primera era la excelente noticia de Honoka, ya sabía que estaba aquí ese malnacido y la segunda que en casa la esperaba cierta pelirroja.

Al llegar a casa apenas cruzo la puerta una pelirroja salió casi disparada por ella, pensó que le daría un… no se mínimo un abrazo o algún beso en la mejilla de bienvenida pero solo paso por su lado.

-si no me apresuro llegare tarde, nos vemos luego -. Y así sin más se fue… bueno ya tendría tiempo para consentir a esa Doctora, se lo merecía ella ya había cuidado a sus hermanos en 2 ocasiones sin pedir nada a cambio ni siquiera una explicación… solo esperaba encontrar rápido a ese… para poder disfrutar su vida con sus hermanos y mimar a cierta pelirroja.

-puedes ponerte a pensar en cosas pervertidas con tu sexy doctora en tu habitación, que sea de noche cerca de las 3 am que es la hora en la que todos duermen -. Se burlaba Cocoa pero algo no le cuadro a Nico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -. Cocoa se puso roja mientras miraba a otro lugar.- así que has estado explorando tu cuerpo, no te preocupes no es que sea algo malo, estas en la edad Nico-sama entiende -. Casi saltaba de la alegría, su hermanita quería burlarse y le salió el tiro por la culata… eran pocas las veces que lograba salir victoriosa de las burlas tanto de Cocoa como de la pechugona.

-si no te preocupes por eso Cocoa-chan que Nicocchi también paso por eso ¿o será que aún sigue explorándose? -. La pequeña Cocoa estallo en carcajadas al ver el sonrojo de su hermana mayor.- aunque ya pronto alguien más explorara su cuerpo, alguien pelirrojo, de ojos violeta, su nombre empieza con M y termina con AKi ¿o ya exploro tu cuerpo Nicocchi?

-¡Nozomi! Deja de decir estupideces menos si son cosas pervertidas frente a mi inocente, pura y pequeña hermanita -. Nozomi y Cocoa se miraron un momento y ambas comenzaron a reír.- ¿de qué me perdí?

-o nada Nicocchi, cosas de adulto que no entenderías… Cocoa alista tus cosas Elicchi está esperándonos -. Cocoa asintió mientras iba a su cuarto a prepararse.

-¿Dónde se supone llevas a mi hermana? -. Interrogaba a la pelimorada frente a ella.

-al ginecólogo, Cocoa tiene un novio y me confeso que quiere dar el siguiente paso con el -. Nico se atoro con su propia saliva.- y para que veas que soy buena amiga/casi madre la llevare por ti y…

-¡que mierdas estas diciendo! ¡Cocoa ven aquí en este momento! ¿El siguiente paso? Antes mato al desgraciado si intenta ponerle un solo dedo encima -. Gritaba furica la pelinegra quien tenía los brazos en forma de jarra y respiraba sonoramente.- ¡COCOA!

-antes que cualquier cosa pido un abogado estoy casi segura que yo no fui y de ser así exijo mi caso sea evaluado frente a un juez y… ¡oye! No me jales -. Nico la había tomado de un brazo hasta apegarla a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a gimotear.- ¿Nico-chan?

-dime que es solo una broma de esa bruja pechugona, que no estas con ningún chico y menos que quieres dar ese paso… ¡dime que no vas al ginecólogo! -. Cocoa miro molesta a Nozomi quien comenzó a carcajearse.- ya te dije que los novios están prohibidos hasta los 30.

-¡Nozomi-chan! Eres injusta que paso con el pacto de no agresión, me clavaste un puñal por la espalda -. Se quejaba Cocoa mientras intentaba alejar a Nico de su cuerpo pero era algo imposible su hermana tenía mucha fuerza.- solo te estaba jugando una broma, no voy al ginecólogo solo me acompañaran a comprar unas cosas… son para Cocoro, Maki-chan nos dio una idea y creemos que podría ayudarle.

-lo siento Cocoa-chan mami fue mala pero Nicocchi estaba con el blanco en la frente, bueno vamos que Elicchi ya está esperando -. Nico las miro mientras soltaba a Cocoa, su mente registraba solo el "Maki-chan nos dio una idea", luego la llamaría para que les de detalles… se iban a ir pero antes las detuvo.

-solo no tarden, Nozomi tenemos que hablar de unas cosas luego… ah otra cosa, en dos semanas tendré una pelea con una Mexicana -. Ambas se dieron la vuelta una muy molesta y otra ilusionada.

-mi gran hermana mayor le dará una paliza a una Mexicana ¿puedo ir esta vez? -. Nico negó mientras sonreía, Cocoa era a la que más le gustaba el boxeo, recordaba que siempre la veía entrenar en casa en la misma posición y con los ojos iluminados.- ¡por favor! Verlo por la Tv no es lo mismo.

-¡exijo que no se realice esa pelea! ¡La última vez me dejaste con el corazón en la mano! -. Objetaba Nozomi si algo que más le molestaba era ver a su mejor amiga con moretones, labios rotos, ojos morados o hasta cejas partidas…

-ya está hecho Eli ya está haciendo los preparativos, Nico-sama le cerrara la boca a esa charlatana y si todo sale bien no será al único que le dará una paliza Nico-Nii -. Esta vez Nozomi entendió… Nico había tenido noticias de su padre y al parecer fueron buenas… o malas según su punto de vista, deberá estar más pendiente de esa pequeña.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta rara historia xD, intentare ponerme a escribir sin borrar mi avance a los 10 minutos y espero volver pronto con las otras actualizaciones.

Como siempre menciono que en caso de que se me haya pasado algún error ortográfico entiendan que soy una más de los humanos imperfectos que pueblan el mundo xD

Adiós (o.o)7


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!** Como dije en mi otra actualización ¡eh vuelto! Bueno este fic se supone lo actualizaría los viernes porque lo tenía avanzado hasta el 10! Pero un día… lo perdí todo, todo, todillo pero ya los reescribí así no se preocupes, volveremos a las actualizaciones los viernes con este fic… o eso espero.

Gracias por todo el apoyo :')

* * *

 **Cap. 7**

-de verdad que nos portaremos muy bien, obedeceremos todo lo que nos diga Maki-chan -. Persuadía una muy emocionada Cocoa, estaban en un "debate" en la sala de la familia Yazawa, Nico estaba en un sofá individual mientras miraba sus hermanos hasta Cocoro estaba ahí, Cotarou asentía a todo lo que decía su hermana, Maki estaba en el centro de los Yazawa sentada en una silla jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-yo cuidare que ningún hombre se les acerque -. Hablaba el hombre de la familia dándose golpes en el pecho, Nico solo los miraba, no estaba segura de hacerlo… habría mucha gente, no quería que asedien a sus hermanos… miro a Cocoro un segundo, se mantenía callada había pasado una semana y en toda la semana Cocoa junto con Cotarou habían estado casi rogándola por la que los acompañe.

La pelea ya estaba lista, se venía en solo una semana estaba segura que la Mexicana había saltado en una pata cuando Eli llamo para aceptar la propuesta siempre y cuando ella venga a Japón… no importaba ella contendría su título pero eso de que sus hermanos quieran ir no le gustaba mucho, Nozomi se ponía muy nerviosa por eso no podía cuidar de sus hermanos, a Kotori no le gustaba ver golpes una vez fue y se tapó la cara todo el combate y estaba segura que Umi se desmayaría esa peliazul ya era casi parte de la familia… ese parcito andaba muy junto últimamente, estaba feliz con kotori se veía más animada.

Miro a Maki sabía que le podía confiar a sus hermanos, además ya le había dicho que no le gustaba el boxeo eso le aseguraría que no estaría pendiente del combate y solo de sus hermanos pero… otra vez miro a Cocoro y esta pareció darse cuenta.

-también quiero ir… solo si vamos por la pelea el tiempo justo y nos vamos en cuanto termine -. Cocoa y Cotarou saltaron de alegría y corrieron a abrazar a Cocoro, Maki los miro para luego sonreír se levantó y se unió al abrazo de los hermanos Yazawa.- tú no te me pegues, esto es cosa de hermanos, aléjate -. La sacaba Cocoro pero Maki insistía en abrazarlos, Nico sonrió…

-Cocoro sé que me quieres ya deja de apartarme -. Se quejaba Maki al intentar ser separada de ese abrazo, esos pequeños ya se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, jamás tuvo una familia así… sus padres nunca estaban en casa y siempre estaba sola pero con ese trio de pelinegros sentía esa calidez que solo una familia le otorgaría, los protegería de lo que sea.

-¡hasta que al fin llegamos Nyah! -. Se habría estrepitosamente la puerta y por ella entraban dos chicas con el ceño fruncido.- dijiste que no volviste a ver a Nico-senpai sin embargo estas aquí ¡Maki traidora Nyah!

-N-Nico-senpai… -. Era lo único que formulaba una castaña de lentes mirando fijamente a Nico quien estaba sin comprender nada, miro a Maki quien estaba pálida y ahora se encontraba escondida atrás de sus hermanos.

-¿c-como es que me encontraron? -. Preguntaba apenas Maki tras Cocoa ya que Cocoro la aparto de su espalda y a Cotarou le daba igual lo que acontecía.

-N-Nico-senpai… -. Hanayo aún seguía en su trance mirando fijamente a cierta pelinegra quien ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda.

-Kayochin hackeo la página de Eli manager-san pero eso es lo de menos Nyah ¡traidora! -. La chica gato estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Maki.

-N-Nico-senpai -. La pelinegra mayor podría jurar que esa castaña de lentes ni pestañeaba lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-no es lo que están pensando yo estaba… de pasada -. El cuarteto de pelinegros miraron a Maki como diciendo "es enserio".- está bien, no quería que se enteren de esta manera, les juro que estaba pensando decirles y…

-N-Nico-senpai… -. Hanayo lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Nico quien retrocedía lentamente.

-Hanayo-chan por dios ya deja de mirar así a Nico, es algo largo de explicar pero de alguna forma estoy relacionada con los Yazawa aquí presente, no es algo formal por lo que no puedo… ¿Por qué les estoy explicando? -. Cierta Tsundere comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello restándole importancia al asunto, Nico miro a las intrusas… los fans podían ser bastante aterradores con sus métodos.

-de acuerdo… me gustaría hablar más tiempo con ustedes pero esta es mi casa y entraron de una manera no legal, así que… Nico Nii les agradecería salgan de mi casa o llamare a la policía -. Maki se sorprendió no podía hacerle eso a su amigas, miro a Nico suplicante para que deje a sus amigas en casa un momento.- Maki si quieres acompañarlas afuera no hay problema… -. Sus amigas interrumpieron algo serio, entendía la seriedad de Nico pero... ¡la estaba echando a ella!

-chicas… estamos algo ocupados, podemos hablar de esto más tarde -. Se acercó a sus amigas y las tomo de la mano mientras las dirigía a la puerta.- enserio lo siento pero prometo conseguirles entradas para la próxima pelea de Nico.

-que sea en primera fila Nyah -. Asintió mientras las sacaba del lugar.

-N-Nico-senpai… -. Su amiga estaba en otro mundo, le pidió a Rin que se la lleve y cerró la puerta.

-qué cosas… -. Miro a los pelinegros quienes la miraban con las cejas alzadas.- volvamos a lo que estábamos… no tengo problema en cuidarlos Nico, tampoco es como que me quiera quedarme mucho tiempo allí así que por eso no te preocupes Cocoro.

-¡Vamos a ir!/ bien… -. Gritaban tanto Cocoa como Cotarou, Cocoro los miro y sonrió levemente.

-no lo niegues también estas feliz -. Le picoteaba las costillas Maki a lo que recibió un "piérdete", se acercó hasta Nico que aún se mantenía seria.- tranquila nada malo pasara, estaré pendiente de ellos.

-gracias Maki… quizás y después de la pelea tengamos una conversación respecto a formalizar cierta cosita -. Sonreía Nico mientras acercaba a Maki hasta apegarla a su cuerpo a lo cual la pelirroja se sonrojo al tener tan firme cuerpo apretado al de ella, miro hacia abajo para fijarse en esos labios que se acercaban lentamente hasta los de ella, cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de ambos labios que no demoro en llegar.

-oh por favor consíganse un cuarto -. Molestaba Cocoa mientras le tapaba los ojos a Cotarou.- hay un niño inocente, casto y puro aquí… dejen sus obscenidades para la noche -. Ambas se separaron de ese pequeño beso, ambas con la cara roja y mirándose de reojo.

Era el primer beso que se daban, ambas quedaron con una sensación de hormigueo en sus labios y una frase pasaba por ambas cabecitas "quiero más".

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? Ya lo hemos intentado 2 veces -. Reclamaba un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo rubio.- y nunca vienen, hemos tenido que ir a ver esas pelear ¡para nada!... aunque por cierto eran muy buenas.

-deja de quejarte Tate, dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida además el jefe nos paga de igual forma -. Decía un muchacho de unos 24 años con pelo color negro al igual que sus ojos.

-silencio los dos, este trabajo es importante para el jefe así que si hay que intentarlo otra vez lo haremos -. Hablaba fuerte el mayor de los otros dos hombres, era un calvo de unos 35 años con un cuerpo corpulento y trabajado para su edad, era la mano derecha de Jin Yazawa.

-estoy seguro que resultara como las otras dos veces, a que piensas lo mismo que yo ¿Takeda? -. Tate vio como el muchacho no le prestó atención.- de acuerdo lo haremos, que otra… oye Takeshi cuando viene el je…

-me alegra verlos tan animados, esta vez tendremos éxito algo me lo dice… mis "pequeños" estarán aquí en unos días -. Hablaba el pelinegro de ojos rojos mientras miraba el taller donde se encontraban los 3 hombres que trabajan para él, ya liberaría a su adorada hija de esas tres molestias.

-como usted diga Jin -. Asentía Takeshi que a pesar de ser la mano derecha de jin no le parecía mucho tener que secuestrar a 3 jóvenes que eran los hijos de Jin, pero trabajo era trabajo…

.

.

.

-¡vamos o llegaremos tarde! -. Decía un muy emocionado Cotarou mientras apuraba a Cocoa que se estaba tardando.

-chicos no hay prisa, Nico se fue solo hace 1 hora ella dijo que podíamos… -. Maki callo al ser casi arrastrada al auto por la castaña y el pelinegro a su auto.

-dije que estaría el tiempo necesario no más que eso… así que si Nishikino-san dice que debemos esperar lo haremos -. A Maki le brillaron los ojos al ver un poco de apoyo por parte de Cocoro la cual le lanzo un afiche promocionando la pelea directo en su cara.- quita esa cara de idiota, solo no quiero estar más del tiempo necesario.

-¡vamos! No perdamos más tiempo -. Ahora Cocoa arrastraba a Cocoro al auto, Maki sonrió y le saco la lengua a Cocoro la cual le hizo un gesto con los dedos similar a una tijera, estaba segura que de tener unas tijeras cerca Cocoro no dudaría en cortarle la lengua.

-bueno entonces vamos… -. Los tres subieron a su auto y ella comenzó a conducir al recinto donde lucharía Nico con la chica Mexicana, no le gustaba el Boxeo pero por ver esas sonrisas en ese trio de pelinegros que ya se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón lo haría una y mil veces, iba conduciendo con cuidado estaba segura que Nico la asesinaría sin pensarlo si le llegaba a pasar algo a sus hermanos así que manejo lo más correcto que pudo, como cuando debió sacar la licencia de conducir y tenía a ese maloliente instructor que le gritaba cada 5 minutos… ¡y ni siquiera había encendido el auto!

Al llegar los cuatro Maki miro horrorizada como el par de hermanos emocionados comenzaban a correr como si fueran niños de 10 años, estuvo a punto de correr tras ellos pero fue detenida por un sutil agarre de Cocoro que tenía cara de espanto al ver la cantidad de gente o más bien hombres que habían alrededor, casi olvidaba el temor de Cocoro por los hombres… suspiro y le tomo la mano.

-tranquila no me iré, solo mira al suelo yo te guiare -. Lentamente comenzó a caminar y por suerte el par volvió a donde ellas.- no se alejen por favor -. El par asintió mientras apuntaban de aquí allá a cada letrero donde aparecía su Nico.

Entraron al recinto y aunque aún faltaba cerca de media hora para que comience ya había mucha gente en sus lugares, ellos se dirigieron hacia el palco donde estarían los familiares de Nico, al llegar a dichas selectivas sillas vieron a una Nozomi totalmente nerviosa.

-¡Nozomi-chan! -. Llamaba su atención Cocoa quien se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla.

-pequeña… ¿se están comportando con Maki-chan? -. Esta asintió mientras le sonreía intentando clamarla, Cocoa no entendía porque Nozomi se ponía en ese estado cada vez que su hermana tenía que pelear ¡si eso era algo grandioso!

-están bien ¿te quedaras ahí? -. Preguntaba la pelirroja al ver a Nozomi instalada bajo una de las esquinas más específicamente en la roja, esta asintió aún muy nerviosa.- iré por unos refrescos quédense aquí.

-no tardes… -. Susurro Cocoro mientras seguía mirando al suelo, Maki sonrió mientras asentía y en su mente se repetía la frase "no tardes" lo que la hacía caminar apresurada.

.

.

.

-¡no puedo creerlo! Están aquí el Jefazo tenía razón -. Gritaba extasiado Tate a unos metros de distancia de su "blanco".

-¡cállate idiota o nos descubrirán! -. Lo reprendía Takeshi mientras se golpeaba la frente en serio tenía a un inútil en su equipo.

-¿no deberías llamar al jefe para darle la buena noticia? -. Decía desinteresado Takeda mientras sus ojos quedaban deslumbrados ante esa chica pelinegra de ojos rojos, estaba seguro que tenía casi la misma edad que el… pensaría si podía quedársela intentaría negociar con Jin luego.

-estoy seguro que él sabía que vendrían… de todas formas le informare -. Saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su jefe el cual se encontraba fuera del recinto esperando la confirmación que el sabría tendría, sonrió torcidamente apenas leyó el mensaje mientras comenzaba a entrar al recinto.

.

.

.

Maki venia de vuelta con los refresco cuando paso por al lado de un tipo que vestía de negro y tenía la cabeza agachada… le había dado un cierto sentimiento de incomodidad, no le prestó atención y volvió donde los Yazawa.

Luego de entregarles los refresco y tras unos minutos hablando con ellos todo quedo en silencio mientras aparecía un tipo con un micrófono al centro del ring.

-¡ya va a empezar! -. Gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos extasiado, Cocoro sonrió levemente y Maki solo esperaba no aburrirse lo suficiente.

.

.

.

-en el quinto Round iremos por ellos, la gente estará en vuelta en la pelea y ni notaran lo que haremos, a mi señal me seguirán y nos lo llevaremos -. Informaba Jin que ya estaba junto a sus hombres.- luego de tenerlos ya en la camioneta se los llevaran al taller, los encadenan a los tres…. No mejor dejan a la mayor suelta.

-¿Por qué? No cree que eso le traería problemas jefe -. Jin sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba a Tate.

-créeme será más cómodo para mí que este suelta… -. Lo decía mientras en sus ojos se veía la maldad, el trió frente a él sabían que el blanco en específico de Jin era esa chica que estaba sentada al lado de la chica pelirroja, Takeda se encogió de hombros y el que quería negociarla pero si el jefe la quería no podía hacer nada.- será mucho más cómodo….

* * *

Vale… este fic de por si será dramático y algo… ¿angst? O como sea la cosa es que será así, con decirles que me costó la vida escribir el capítulo 9 y tener que reescribirlo… ufff. Vale no los spoileo más.

Esta información la diré por aquí…. Me ha estado rondando en la cabeza un nuevo fic obvio será después de mi fic Sorapile… un fic Mimosora es que argg esas tiene algo… no es nada seguro pero me gustaría me dieran su opinión respecto a eso.

Gracias por leer y me disculpo en caso de algún error ortográfico.

Adiós (o.o)7


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA!** Bien… sé que tenía que actualizar ayer pero se me olvido xD, en fin aquí está el capítulo de esta semana.

Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado espero sigan aquí y yo intentare no olvidar que debo actualizar y avanzar mis otras dos historias por cierto para los que leen la cosa rara esa "alpaca Live" con mi amigo pensamos en subir un nuevo capítulo así que estamos en ello por eso… ¡espérenlo!

* * *

 **Cap 8**

-¡bienvenidos tan fiel publico! -. Todos en el recinto gritaban un saludo al presentador.- ¡esto es por ustedes que siempre vienen a apoyar el deporte! -. Maki miraba como toda la gente gritaba fascinada veía a algunos con pancartas de SU Nico vestida solo ropa íntima ¡de donde sacaban esas fotos!, sacudió la cabeza debía estar pendiente de los hermanos de Nico de nada más.

-oh por dios esto es tan emocionante -. A Cocoa le brillaban los ojos, Maki podía jurar que Cocoa estaba a punto de subir al ring.

-¡hoy veremos una pelea de clase mundial! -. En el recinto comenzó a sonar una música típica de las presentaciones.- ¡déjenme presentarle a las féminas que hoy dejaran la vida en el Ring! -. El público grito ensordecedor.

-¿Cocoro estas bien? -. La aludida asintió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el ring, Maki sonrió mientras dirigía su vista al presentador.

-¡en la esquina Azul la púgil Mexicana Rosalie Martínez! -. El público aplaudió respetuoso ante la Mexicana que se veía más alta que Nico de más o menos 1.62 de altura pero bastante delgada, Maki sonrió estaba segura que su Nico le ganaría en un santiamén.

-¡oh vamos es enserio!, esto será un entrenamiento para Nico -. Se quejaba Cotarou a lo que Cocoa le dio la razón.

-¡y en la esquina roja…. -. El público comenzó a corear "pequeña demonio".- porque a pesar de su altura y su peso no se deja intimidar por nadie con ustedes la campeona NICO YAZAWA LA…. -. El público grito "PEQUEÑA DEMONIO" llamándola a que salga.

Un par de luces alumbraron la salida de los camarines por donde apareció Nico junto a su entrenador quien traía el título mundial, tras ella venían 3 personas más entre ellos seguramente el médico y ayudantes o cosas así que Maki no entendía, Nico le sonreía al público quien seguía coreando su apodo, esta traía una sonrisa de suficiencia como diciendo "esto será pan comido"

-tsss presumida -. Murmuro levemente Maki quien para su mala suerte fue escuchada por Cocoro quien le dio un leve codazo.

Nico subió al ring y le entrego su título al réferi que nadie había notado en que momento subió al ring, se acercó a la Mexicana para revisar sus guantes que no tuvieran algo sólido dentro de ellos luego fue hasta Nico aplicando el mismo procedimiento, dio un asentimientos a los jueces de meza.

-luchadores al centro -. Ambas se acercaron mientras escuchaban las indicaciones del réferi.- ahora salúdense -. Ambas chocaron "amistosamente" los guantes y se alejaron hasta que el réferi dio la señal y sonó la campanilla dándole inicio así al primer Round de la noche.

La poca experiencia de la Mexicana la hacía bajar la guardia por segundos los cuales fueron los necesario para que Nico le acertara unos cuantos ganchos, si algo la caracterizaba era la velocidad un descuido contra la pequeña demonio y era tu perdición, a pesar de no ser tan violento el primer Round por obviedad se notó que este se lo llevo Nico.

Sonaba otra vez la campanilla dando comienzo al segundo round, otra vez se veía que Nico lograba dominar, sus golpes eran rápidos y certeros, su guardia era tan impecable, la rapidez utilizada en cada golpe era demasiado para Rosalie quien no sabía de dónde venían los golpes, eran demasiados rápidos, pero recordó lo que le dijo su entrenador que podía usar… su altura, con esa gran ventaja y manteniendo cierta distancia de Nico y agradeciendo que sus brazos eran más largo logro acertarle unos golpes directo al rostro a Nico.

-no dejes que se aleje, la distancia es tu perdición, ella tiene más alcance -. Le decía su entrenador a lo que Nico asentía, Sho-san su Médico le ponía un poco de hielo en su pómulo izquierdo que había recibido un par de golpes.

Daba inicio al tercer Round y las cosas se estaban equiparando ambas luchadoras se estaban dando golpes, uno más fuertes que otros, la inexperiencia de la Mexicana ahora le estaba siendo de ayuda al ser impredecible para Nico, la pelinegra estaba segura que la chica frente a ella no tenía ni idea de hacia donde la atacaría lo cual no le permitía leerla, el round fue detenido para que a Rosalie se le limpie la ceja derecha que estaba sangrando tapándole así la vista, luego de eso siguieron luchando.

-Rosie estas bajando demasiado la guardia ¡concéntrate! -. Reprendían a la Mexicana que se veía abrumada por la rapidez de su contrincante.

El réferi llamo a retirarse los second para dar inicio al cuarto Round de la noche, este fue mucho más violento ambas recibieron una serie de golpes, se veía que el cansancio las estaba haciendo cometer errores, en un momento Nico fue derribada por un fuerte gancho directo en su mandíbula, Maki olvido que debía estar pendiente de los hermanos de Nico y se concentró en el Ring, veía como el réferi contaba hasta 5 hasta que su pelinegra se levantó pero por su labio corría sangre y sus mejilla izquierda estaba enrojecida, la pelirroja quería que termine la pelea que gane quien sea pero que se acabe.

-¡Nicocchi! -. Nozomi estaba a punto de lanzar la toalla pero era retenida por Eli que estaba segura Nico la despediría si dejaba que Nozomi interrumpa la pelea pero estaba igual de nerviosa que Nozomi.

Terminado el cuarto round todo el público estaba extasiado y pendiente de la pelea, algunos gritaban alentando a Nico mientras que otros pedían que destruya a la extranjera, nadie se percataba de que cierto cuarteto de hombres se había estado acercando al palco de la familia Yazawa.

Se dio comienzo al quinto Round y Nico salió totalmente molesta, se fue encima de la Mexicana no podía permitirse más golpes, ya veía que Nozomi la mataría luego… fue lo más rápida que pudo sus movimientos tanto de esquives como de golpes eran tan rápidos que Rosalie no podía hacer nada más que intentar defenderse, el público gritaba extasiado, los Yazawa estaban pendiente de la pelea al igual que cierta pelirroja que no quitaba los ojos de Nico hasta que sintió algo cerca de su hombro y escucho un "solo los llevare de paseo" antes de sentir un golpe en su nuca haciendo todo oscuro.

Cocoro se percató de lo que sucedía pero al ver aquellos ojos frente a ella quedo estática, no podía gritar… el miedo la domino y solo vio como un chico pelinegro golpeo a Cotarou en el rostro mientras a Cocoa un hombre calvo le ponía un trapo en la boca hasta dormirla.

-duerme… Cocoro -. Esa voz que solo oía en sus pesadillas le acercaba un trapo pero antes de siquiera tocarla callo desmayada.- vámonos antes que alguien se dé cuente -. Cual sigilosos tomaron en brazos a los 3 pelinegros, y salían del recinto rápidamente, Jin agradecía que los japoneses jamás se entrometían, vio como algunos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y aun así no hicieron nada, sonrió mientras miraba a una desmayada Cocoro en sus brazos, esta sería una larga y placentera noche…- llévenlos al taller en unos minutos iré.

.

.

.

El público grito extasiado al ver caer a la Mexicana, solo faltaban 20 segundos para que termine el quinto Round y la mexicana no daba señales de levantarse, el réferi dio la señal la chica estaba K.O., Nico sonrió mientras le publico coreaba su apodo, Yamada se acercó a ella mientras la abrazaba, volteo su mirada al palco donde estaban sus hermanos pero habían 3 asientos vacíos y se veía a Maki en el suelo, se soltó rápido del abrazo mientras no quitaba sus ojos de donde se suponían debían estar sus hermanos, Nozomi se percató de la inquietud de Nico y volteo su mirada en la dirección de Nico y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-¡¿Dónde están?! -. Eli salto ante el grito de su novia mientras veía como de sus ojos caían grandes lágrimas, busco con la mirada a los hermanos de Nico pero su vista fue obstruida por un pequeño cuerpo que había saltado del ring hasta llegar al palco, Nico miraba por todos lados mientras levantaba a Maki.

-¡llamen a la policía! -. Grito Eli mientras se acercaba hasta Nico, el público cercano miraba expectante que sucedía, nadie entendía cómo es que la campeona tras ganar salía a toda velocidad hacia el público, pensaron que quizás celebraría con su novio o algo así pero solo la vieron levantar a una chica y comenzar a llorar mientras soltaba un ensordecedor grito.

-No puede… ser -. Se dejaba caer de rodillas Nozomi, Eli intentaba levantarla para acercarse hasta Nico.

.

.

.

Cocoa abrió los ojos, intento levantarse pero sintió como su pierna derecha era retenida por un grillete… miro hacia su izquierda y vio a Cotarou entado mientras estaba amarrado de brazos a una viga.

-¡Cotarou! -. Llamaba a su hermano pero este no respondía, miro a su derecha buscando a Cocoro y la vio acostaba sobre un colchón sin ninguna atadura.- ¡Cocoro despierta!

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu -. Sintió una voz y miro hacia al frente, había un chico de pelo negro bastante joven.- no adelantes lo que se les avecinara, no seas tonta.

-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! -. El chico se apuntó como diciendo ¿yo?, Cocoa bufo mientras jalaba el grillete.

-yo nada pequeña, yo solo cumplo ordenes, por ahora es mejor que te calles ya vendrá el que quiere algo de ustedes -. El chico desinteresado saco su celular mientras miraba la hora.- ya debe estar por llegar.

-¿Dónde estoy?... -. Cocoa miro a su izquierda Cotarou había despertado, este al percatarse de la situación intento forzar el amarre pero era inútil estaban muy apretador.- ¡desátame imbécil! ¡Cobarde!

-oh el hombrecito ya despertó, será mejor que te calles -. Takeda no tenía mucha paciencia y Jin solo le pidió que se quede unos minutos más hasta que el venga y quedaba libre.

-¿Por qué no me desatas y vemos quien es más hombre? -. Lo retaba Cotarou a lo que Takeda comenzaba a contar hasta diez mientras se preguntaba si al jefe le molestaría si golpea un poco al chiquillo.

-Cotarou no lo provoques… -. Cocoa miraba a todos lados buscando la manera de poder salir pero su única escapatoria seria con ayuda de Cocoro que era la única que estaba desatada pero… ¿Por qué lo estaba? Algo dentro de ella le indicaba que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

-¡ven aquí! Porque no… ¡…! -. Takeda corrió hasta el hasta golpearlo directo en la cara.

-es la segunda vez que te golpeo pero mira esta vez no te dormiste… mis respetos pequeño -. Cotarou lo miro enojado mientras leves gotas de sangre salían por una de sus fosas nasales.

-¡ya déjalo! -. Cocoa le pedía que deje a su hermano pero antes de que Takeda intente dar el siguiente golpe la puerta del taller fue abierta.

-puedes irte Takeda tu trabajo ya está hecho -. Takeda asintió mientras salía del taller, tanto Cocoa como Cotarou miraron al recién llegado, este sonrió mientras miraba a ambos frente a él.- supongo no es necesario la presentación ya debieron notar el parecido… mis pequeños Jajaja.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en la estación policía, Nico había perdido la paciencia después de que los policías dijeron que estaban "investigando" al posible culpable ¡que ella ya sabía quién era!, lo mismo paso con Eli quien ahora estaba en una celda luego de haber golpeado a un oficial que estaba comiendo una dona en vez de estar trabajando, Maki estaba sentada junto a sus dos amigas que la intentaban calmar, también se veía notoriamente afectada, Nozomi intentaba apelar para que dejen libre a Eli, Umi estaba tranquilizando a Kotori que no había parado de llorar desde que habían llegado.

Nico ya no podía seguir sin hacer nada pero dirigió su mirada a Maki y la ira comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, miro a Nozomi quien aún estaba hablando con los oficiales lo que le permitiría más libertad para… hablar.

-¡¿Cuál es la única maldita cosa que tenías que hacer?! -. Le grito apenas estuvo frente a ella, Maki no se molestó en alzar la vista sabía que era la culpable pero no tenía cara para mirar a Nico.- ¡responde! Tenías que hacer una sola maldita cosa y no lo hiciste ¡que tanto te pudo distraer! ¿Dónde quedo eso de "no me gusta el Boxeo"? -. Maki apretó los labios pero no alzo la mirada.- ¡habla! -. Nico la tomo de un brazo y la levanto haciendo que Maki levante la cabeza.

-esa no es manera de tratar a Maki-chan Nyah -. Intentaba intervenir Rin tomando la mano de Nico quien de un tirón se soltó y la miro molesta.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú para venir a opinar? -. Rin iba a contestarle pero Maki alzo la vista y murmuro un "lo siento" que provoco más ira en Nico.- ¿lo siento? ¿Crees que con eso se solucionara todo? ¡Confié en ti!

-se… sé que fue mi culpa pero… es que tu -. Veía frente a ella como la pelinegra se retenía para saltarle encima, sabía que era su culpa ella debía estar pendiente de sus hermanos así como se lo había pedido no debió distraerse pero cuando vio como estaban golpeando a Nico ella… no pudo evitar darle toda su atención a Nico.

-¿yo que? ¡¿Qué te distrajo tanto para no cuidar de mis hermanos?! -. Umi se levantó para acercarse hasta donde discutían Nico y Maki para intentar ayudar pero vio como Nozomi llegaba hasta ellas.

-Nicocchi…. -. Nozomi iba a reprender a Nico pero muy en el fondo ella también estaba molesta con Maki.

-¡TU! Tú me distrajiste… sé que no es excusa pero cuando vi cómo te golpeaban… ¡no pude concentrarme en otra cosa más que en ti!... Nico yo te a…

-¡cállate! No quiero escucharlo -. Maki solo miro como la pelinegra frente a ella se volteaba.- no tienes nada que hacer aquí… vete y llévate a tus amigas -. Nozomi inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa mientras se dirigía hasta Nico.

Maki la miro un momento más hasta que no le quedo de otra que irse… pero saliendo de la estación comenzó a hacer llamadas mientras volvía a cierto lugar.

Nico se alejó de Nozomi y saco su celular tenía una única opción que podía ayudarla y esperaba que esta seria de ayuda, le rezaba a todos los dioses que ella la ayudara, luego del segundo tono la llamada fue contestada.

-Honoka… necesito tu ayuda…

* * *

Y hasta aquí…. Uff primero antes que me lancen cosas y eso, habían sus razones… sé que les di el NicoMaki muy fácil y vamos... Nada es fácil en la vida xD.

Indicaciones para el siguiente capítulo que como había dicho con anterioridad me costó la vida escribirlo una vez y re-escribirlo fue demasiado… incluso para mí, por lo mismo aviso que el siguiente capítulo lo lean con muchas… MUCHAS toallitas desechables, ese capítulo tendrá sus advertencias pertinentes que debe tener… no los spoileos más.

Gracias por leer y recuerden que si se me paso algún error ortográfico es cosa de humanos imperfectos y ya saben yo soy parte de esos humanos y bla bla.


	9. Chapter 9

**lamento mi error! subi el capitulo 8 raios! ahora si este es.** (algo me dice que quizas no tenga que subir el capitulo)

 **¡HOLA!** Henos aquí en un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, supongo que será una razón más para llorar hoy (hoy 31 de marzo hace un año fue el día 1 del Final Love Live y bueno la tristeza es palpable) este capítulo tiene advertencias digamos que es algo "sad" solo espero no me odien, la historia debe ser así y uff me costó mucho escribir esto digamos que llore no se cerca de amm ¿1000 veces? Ok ok quizás no tanto xD

En fin gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan respecto a mis otras historias tratare de actualizar lo más antes posible.

* * *

 **Cap 9**

Cocoa veía al ser frente a ella, no lo reconocía como su padre veía la similitud pero eso no le decía nada, podía ser quien aporto material genético para que nazca ella y sus hermanos pero esa persona frente a ella no era su padre y jamás lo seria.

Jin sonrío ante las mirada de odio de parte de ambos frente a él, sonrío torcidamente mientras dirigía la mirada hasta Cocoro que aún seguía desmayada sobre el colchón pero veía un leve temblor en su mano… estaba despierta pero aterrada y eso de alguna manera le encantaba.

-tu eres el culpable de que no tenga a mi madre… tu eres el culpable del daño hacia Cocoro… tu… ¡eres el maldito cerdo que eh querido conocer toda mi vida! -. Le escupía esas palabras con tanto odio Cotarou a lo que Jin sonrío.- eres el maldito culpable de que Nico-chan haya… ¡Argh!

Cocoa vio horrorizada como Jin tomo un palo dándole de lleno en el rostro a Cotarou volteándole la cara mientras gotas de sangre caían sobre su chaqueta.

-no uses tu asquerosa boca para nombrar mi hija -. Si había algo que le molestaba a Jin era que hablen mal de su hija, de su única y deseada hija, de aquella pequeña que el recordaba con tanto anhelo hubiera deseado solo tener a Nico… pero esa estúpida mujer que se le ocurrió tener más hijos le arruino su anhelo y por causa de esos estorbos había sido alejado de su pequeña.

-¿tu hija? Te crees con el derecho de nombrarla como tu hija ¡JA! Con que maldito derecho -. Cotarou seguía provocando a Jin a pesar de ver borroso ese golpe lo tenía al borde de la inconciencia.- eres tan patético… creer que Nico…

-¡dije que te callaras! -. Con el mismo palo golpeo ahora una de sus piernas, Cocoro abrió los ojos de golpe al oír algo romperse…

-¡Cotarou! -. Gritaba Cocoa al ver como una de las piernas de su hermano había sido quebrada, no podía imaginarse la fuerza que ejerció ese malnacido para romperle un hueso a su hermano.- ¡déjalo!

-no te preocupes ya se calló, no te preocupes Nico-chan ya lo calle no dirá más cosas de ti pequeña… pero hay que asegurarse -. Jin le hablaba al aire como si estuviera hablando con alguien más, Cocoa vio como alzo el palo nuevamente, no podía permitir otro golpe a Cotarou o seria letal.

.

.

.

Nico sostenía su celular con tanta fuerza esperando la respuesta de Honoka, era la única que podía ayudarla ya que los ineptos policías japoneses no estaban avanzando y cada minuto contaba, cada minuto era uno que se les restaba a sus hermanos.

-tranquila Nico-san estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance y mucho más, dame unos minutos y daré con el paradero de él -. Decía una alterada Honoka mientras escribía a toda velocidad en un computador buscando una localización mientras mantenía una conversación con Nico por una oreja y con el otro hablaba con un informante que estaba en un bar cercano, miro un segundo a su novia que le sostenía ambos teléfonos a sus orejas y le sonrío.

-por favor encuéntralo rápido… necesito que lo encuentres -. Honoka le hizo un asentimiento a Tsubasa para que corte la llamada con Nico… necesitaba apurarse, esos niños corrían un gran peligro.

-atrápalos tigre -. Le guiñaba un ojo Tsubasa mientras se retiraba y la dejaba seguir trabajando.

-claro que lo hare -. Murmuraba para sí misma mientras presionaba a su informante que estaba en un bar de mala muerte consiguiendo la información necesaria, solo necesitaba algo un número, un ID, una patente, un celular… ¡lo que sea! Ello lo rastrearía en cosa de segundos.

-Hey Honki… te tengo una matrícula de una sospechosa camioneta ¿te sirve? -. Aunque ya había rastreado 3 matrículas y ninguna le daba la corazonada de "esa es" no perdía nada con intentar una más… aunque si perdía algo... Tiempo.

-claro que me sirve Anju-chan, no titubees ahora y dime el número -. Su informante dicto dicho número y el nombre de un hombre apareció frente a ella "Takeshi" ¡estaba segura que ese hombre tenía algo que ver!, su corazón se lo decía.- ¡gracias Anju-chan! Iré a hacerle una visita, ya puedes volver a tu puesto recuerda tenemos otro caso en manos.

-de acuerdo, suerte con el sospechoso no vaya a ser peligroso y… ¿Honoka? -. Suspiro al ver como Honki le había cortado, temía que uno de estos días salga lastimada por su impulsividad y estaba segura que su amiga la mataría por haberla dejado ir.- ten cuidado…

.

.

.

Nico se movía de un lado a otro, no tenía respuestas, Honoka no llamaba para darle noticias, la ineptitud policial la tenia de los nervios ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan malditamente lentos?! Estaba harta, solo quería… encontrarlos.

-Nicocchi… todo saldrá bien -. Nozomi se sentía una mentirosa desde hace unos minutos que se sentía intranquila, tenía un horrible presentimiento pero no podía permitirse asustar a su amiga, debía tranquilizarla de alguna manera.- ya verás que…

-¡Nozomi! No te mientas y menos intentes mentirme… tengo una presión aquí -. Le decía apuntándose al pecho.- y sé que no es nada bueno, sé que mis hermanos están luchando por su vida y temo… temo llegar tarde, no puedo llegar tarde esta vez… esta vez no lograre salvarlos -. Nico se rompía en lágrimas mientras maldecía no haber estado para sus hermanos, maldecía a ese hombre, maldecía a todos.

-no pienses así… Nicocchi, por favor no pienses así -. Nozomi a pesar de que quería ser fuerte para poder ayudar a su amiga sentía el mismo dolor que ella, no compartía lazos sanguíneos con los Yazawa pero había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ellos, los quería como si fueran sus propios hermanos incluso como hijos…

-¿algún familiar de Ayase Eli? -. Salía un molesto oficial a lo que Nozomi se limpió las lágrimas y luego de decirle un "ya vuelvo" a Nico fue donde el oficial.

En ese momento el celular de Nico volvió a Sonar, ¡Honoka! Miro de reojo a Nozomi "ocupada", giro su vista hasta Umi y Kotori que estaban hablando levemente entre ellas de seguro Umi intentaba calmar a Kotori, la pajarita tenía un gran cariño por Cocoro, sin nadie más pendiente se alejó de ellas para contestar.

-por favor dime que tienes buenas noticias -. Rogaba que así sea, recibiendo una risilla por la línea.

-ya te lo dije soy la mejor detective, tengo la ubicación exacta se la enviare a la policía en este instante y…

-¡espera!... necesito ir yo, esto es algo… necesito ir -. Pedía la pelinegra mientras esperaba una respuesta de Honoka, era algo que necesitaba, necesitaba estar frente a ese maldito y… ¡lo necesitaba!

-es peligroso… es mejor dejárselo a los oficiales -. Nico negaba.

-yo sé que entiendes lo que te quiero decir, necesito ir es algo que debo hacer… por favor -. Honoka estaba dudando sabía que no era buena idea pero entendía el sentir de Nico… se iba a arrepentir pero solo por esta vez lo haría.

-te daré 30 minutos y es todo, luego de eso llamare a la policía con la ubicación exacta -. Nico sonrío eso era lo que necesitaba.- te enviare un mensaje con la ubicación y Nico-san… suerte y con cuidado -. La llamada termino.

.

.

.

-¿de verdad crees que Nico-chan tiene algún sentimiento bueno hacia ti? -. Lo picaba Cocoa para que el malnacido frente a su hermano lo deje, Jin la miro un momento pero no se había movido.- tal como dijo Cotarou eres tan patético… primero culpas a Mamá por haber tenido más hijos… claro como si ella se lo metió sola ¡patético! Culpas a una mujer por todos tus "problemas" cuando el único culpable eres tu -. Jin frunció el ceño mientras daba pasos para acercarse a Cocoa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo basura? -. Cocoa sonrío al ver que de alguna manera su plan había funcionado y su hermano estaba a salvo, ahora solo tenía que seguir provocándolo para que no intente nada contra Cocoro eso no se lo permitiría.

-aparte de patético eres un cobarde, claro no viste mejor cosa para escapar de tus problemas que asesinar a Mamá, intentar violar a una de tus hijas y luego huir… no sí que eres bien "valiente" -. Al tener las manos libres le comenzó a aplaudir.- Nico a cuidado de nosotros todos estos años pero ¿sabes qué otra cosa ha estado haciendo Nico? -. Jin ya estaba frente a Cocoa apretando firmemente el palo en su mano.

-Cállate…

-te lo diré ya que tienes tantas ansias por saberlo… odiándote, eres un ser despreciable para ella y… ¡…! -. Jin no aguanto más y le dio un golpe directo en las costillas de Cocoa que la hizo caer sujetándose dicha zona, Cocoro estaba aterrada no podía permitir que sus hermanos sean lastimados, no podía dejar que ellos mueran…

Tenía tanto miedo la bestia que ella siempre vio en sus pesadillas estaba frente a ella, lastimando a sus hermanos ¡debía detenerlo! Debía ser fuerte y luchar con sus miedos… por sus hermanos ella haría cualquier cosa.

-Jajaja… ¿te duele que te digan la verdad?, ¡deja de soñar! Ya verás que Nico vendrá por nosotros y te dará tu merecido… ella vendrá y tu… -. Jin la tomo por los pelos y la alzo para mirarlo directamente a lo que Cocoa no dudo en escupirle en la cara.

-tú serás la primera en morir…. -. Jin la dejo caer mientras subía el palo para darle directo en la cabeza pero una suave voz lo detuvo.

-Jin… déjala, porque no mejor vienes y nos divertimos un poco -. Cocoa abrió los ojos estupefacta al ver a Cocoro de pie al lado del colchón mirando… seductoramente al ser frente a ella.

Jin estaba hipnotizado era como ver a su esposa, se veía tal cual como la había conocido cuando se enamoró de ella… sonrío mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a Cocoro.

-¡que estás haciendo!... Cocoro… -. Cocoro cerró los ojos disculpándose mientras se iba retirando lentamente las prendas que traía puestas.

-Cocoa… cierra los ojos -. Le dio una sonrisa para calmar a su hermanita, no permitiría que dañen a sus hermanos y si ella debía sacrificarse por ellos lo haría, estaba asqueada y temblaba de miedo pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a dar por protegerlos, su vida no valía más que la de sus hermanos… ellos tenían una larga y bonita vida frente a ellos, ella no dejaría que se les fuera arrebatada por un ser miserable… ya no había nada para ella, perdió su infancia tuvo una horrible adolescencia producto de las repetidas pesadillas en donde su protagonista siempre era el mismo, la misma bestia que ahora la miraba con deseo mientras se posicionaba frente a ella, cerró los ojos mientras retiraba su ropa interior… ya era tarde para ella…. Esta vez su hermana no llegaría a salvarla.

¡COCORO! No lo hagas…. Por favor -. Veía como su hermana estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ellos, les estaba salvando la vida pero ¿a qué costo? No quería verlo se sentía furiosa, asqueada, impotente… no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que su hermana estaba intentando hacer.- detente por favor….

Cocoa al ver como Jin comenzaba a desvestirse a la par de Cocoro cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras salían lagrimas por ellos, con sus manos tapo sus oídos para no escuchar nada… solo pedía un solo nombre "Nico" la llamaba desesperadamente, ella debía llegar… tenía que hacerlo y salvar a Cocoro.

.

.

.

Nico sin esperar más tiempo salió corriendo de la estación de policía pero se detuvo al ver a cierta pelinegra justo en la salida, está la miraba fijamente mientras daba unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-sé que en este momento no quieres verme… pero sé que necesitas esto -. Le decía mostrándole unas llaves mientras miraba su auto.- sé que iras por el… y no voy a detenerte, estoy segura que es algo que debes hacer solo tu -. Maki se posiciono frente a ella, tomándole la mano y depositando en ellas las llaves para luego alejarse.- es automático así que no tendrás problemas al conducirlo… apresúrate -. Nico la miro un momento y asintió para correr hasta el auto.

-…gracias… -. Tras decirlo partió a toda prisa a la ubicación, sabía que Honoka no le daría esos 30 minutos y a los 10 ya llamaría a la policía así que debía apresurarse.

-yo iré en unos momentos -. Murmuraba Maki mientras llamaba a su padre para que tenga preparada unas 2 ambulancias.

.

.

.

No sentía nada, su cuerpo se había desconectado de su mente en su mente estaba recordando los únicos buenos momentos de su vida, en ellos siempre estaban sus hermanos con una sonrisa pero en la mayoría de sus recuerdos estaba ella, su salvación, su única fuerza, la única persona que nunca la dejo sola que en noches oscuras como sintiendo su miedo iba hasta ella y dormía a su lado abrazándola tan protectoramente apagando así sus pesadillas.

Era su razón de vivir, el darle alegría a ella… el esforzarse para vivir por ella… era su todo, su mundo, su vida, su héroe…. Estaba tan agradecida de que le hayan dado ese gran regalo, la mejor hermana del mundo porque no importaba que su cuerpo se caía a pedazos producto de las practicas ella se desvelaba a su lado para rescatarla de sus pensamientos, le estaba tan agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella en su vida pero lamentaba haberla defraudado cuando intentó suicidarse, ver en sus ojos la decepción, el dolor y la ira la hacían obligar a callar su mente, a callar a esa bestia que le pedía que se mate.

Nico…. Su todo, gracias a ella tuvo la fuerza para salvar a sus hermanos aunque ella salga destrozada por ello, entendía un poco el sentir de su hermana cuando llegaba con el cuerpo destrozado pero aun así jugaba con Cotarou o con Cocoa y en las noches la cuidaba a ella… ese sacrificio que todos los años hacia Nico esta vez… lo hizo ella.

* * *

De aquí en adelante los capítulos serán algo tristes así que ¿prepárense? Bueno de todas formas siempre cambio las cosas de un día a otro así que jajaja no den nada por sentado conmigo, recuerden que soy humana en caso de errores ortográficos.

Quiero agradecerles a las Musas por todo, por todos los años que se esforzaron por nosotros y que gracias a ellas existe esto tan hermosos… siempre las llevare en mi Kokoro.

Desde ya me disculpo de las lágrimas que causare por este capítulos pero me escudare ya que el día en si es triste xD

Adiós (o.o)7


	10. Chapter 10

**¡HOLA!** Aquí estoy con el capítulo de la semana, quería agradecerles por el apoyo que siempre me han dado y espero estén recompuestos luego del capítulo anterior xD gomen ne… en fin gracias.

Otra cosa por si se habrán dado cuenta cambio la imagen del fic ¿Por qué? Bueno me llego un lindo y especial dibujo de mmm no le pregunte si podía nombrarla… bueno no creo que se enoje, es mi BBF :3 de seguro la conocen "Koneworld", querida muchas gracias por hacer ese hermoso dibujo que es tan personal para este fic, mil besos.

* * *

 **Cap 10**

Nico había llegado a una especie de taller en ruinas, corrió hasta la puerta y sin importarle nada la abrió de una patada, dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y vio a Cotarou sentado en el suelo amarrado de sus brazos a una viga con la cabeza agachada y su chaqueta manchada de sangre, iba a correr hasta el pero escucho un llanto, miro hacia al frente y vio a Cocoa llorando en posición fetal con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos tapando sus oídos… no entendía nada hasta que sintió un gemido masculino y con terror dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha encontrándose con lo que más temía…. Ese… estaba violando a su hermanita.

Corrió hasta él y de un jalón lo separo de su hermana, sin importarle nada se lanzó sobre él sentándose sobre este y restringiéndole el movimiento y comenzó a golpearlo con furia directo en la cara, el hombre bajo ella intentaba moverse pero cada vez que intentaba quitarse de encima a Nico otro golpe más fuerte daba directo en su cara.

-te odio… no sabes cuándo te aborrezco, maldigo cada momento en el que respiras -. Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados pero no estaba segura si era la sangre de él o la de ella.- ¡¿Por qué con ella maldito?! ¿Por qué no me dañas a mí? ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con ella?!...Te matare, no sabes cuánto odio que por mis venas corra la misma asquerosa sangre que la tuya.

Cocoa comenzó a escuchar fuertes golpes que la hizo alzar la vista para ver a Nico totalmente fuera de sí golpeando a un semiinconsciente Jin, miro a su costado que estaba Cocoro hecha una bolita abrazándose a sí misma. A lo lejos comenzó a oír unas sirenas que la hizo sonreír, todo había terminado… miraba a su hermana seguir golpeando a Jin pero no haría nada para detenerla, se merecía cada uno de esos golpes, estaba segura de que si ella estaría libre sin duda estaría dándole una paliza a ese maldito junto a su hermana.

-¡alto ahí! -. Entraban oficiales que iban directo hasta Nico pero no podían separarla de Jin, entre 2 oficiales lograron separarla, Jin aún estaba semiconsciente y miraba asustado a Nico que lo miraba como si de basura fuese, con total odio.

-pero sabes que es la única maldita cosa que hiciste bien… haberme dado a esta hermosa familia, porque amo a mis hermanos y los protegeré de ti cuantas veces deba hacerlo -. Jin tembló ante las palabras de su adorada hija, veía todo el odio que le profesaba Nico, la veía tan firme y furiosa pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que mostraban el dolor contenido que se forzaba a mantener al margen.

-¡Nicocchi! -. Tras los oficiales entraba una alterada Nozomi que se acercó hasta su mejor amiga para abrazarla pero unos oficiales se pusieron frente a ella deteniéndole el paso.

-señorita no puede entrar aquí, manténgase fuera del taller -. Entre 2 oficiales la sacaban del taller.- en unos minutos les daremos información acerca de ¡esperen! -. Muy tarde Eli, Umi, Kotori, Maki y Nozomi entraban al taller sin importarles las advertencias de los oficiales.

-¡….! -. Kotori soltaba un grito de exclamación mientras corría hasta Cocoro que seguía en la misma posición, Umi intentaba tranquilizarla pero el llanto de Kotori era desgarrador, lo raro es que Cocoro no lloraba solo se abrazaba a si misma mientras tenía la mirada perdida.- ¡¿Dónde está esa bestia que le hizo esto?! -. Kotori busco con la mirada al único causante de tal atrocidad dando con Jin que estaba siendo subido a un auto policial un poco más consiente.- ¡Lo voy a matar!

-Kotori-chan detente… dejémosle esto a los policías -. Umi tranquilizaba a Kotori pero a la vez estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Cocoro, sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada, no había expresión en su rostro.- ¿Cocoro-chan?

-…. -. No le había ni siquiera dirigido la mirada a Umi, esta intento tocarla pero Cocoro dio un salto alejándose y poniéndose en posición fetal.- no…. No me toques más…

-Cocoro… -. No la había ni siquiera reconocido, estaba totalmente en shock…- Umi-chan… tu podrás ayudarla ¿cierto? -. Umi no respondió no podría hacerlo si no estaba segura de ello.

-Cotarou esta inconsciente, recibió fuertes golpes vayan a ayudarlo a él, yo no tengo nada -. Pedía Cocoa a los paramédicos que intentaban ayudarla pero ella quería que lo atiendan a él pero repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen… había olvidado que tenía un golpe.

-tranquila Cocoa, me encargare que ambos estén bien -. Aparecía frente a ella Maki y con esas simples palabras y esa mirada gentil que le dio pudo darle la seguridad que necesitaba.- no pasa nada… puedes llorar no debes contenerte -. Cocoa le sonrió mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, tenía mucho miedo.

-doctora Nishikino ya tenemos en camilla al joven, ¿nos acompañara? -. Preguntaba uno de los paramédicos.

-váyanse sin mí, mi padre los está esperando yo iré en la segunda ambulancia -. Los paramédicos asentían mientras Eli se subía a la ambulancia con ellos para acompañar a Cotarou.

-señorita es necesario que nos acompañe -. Nico estaba forcejeando con los policías que querían llevarla en otro auto policial ya que en el primero se estaban llevando a Jin, la pelinegra estaba preocupada por el estado de sus hermanos no tenía por qué acompañar a esos buenos para nada de los oficiales.

Maki se separo de Cocoa dándole paso a que Nozomi la consuele mientras esta se dirigía hacia donde su pelinegra estaba discutiendo con los oficiales.

-ya le dije que no iré a ningún lado, no se da cuenta del estado de mis hermanos además yo soy lo único que tienen -. El oficial negó mientras intentaba hacerla entrar al auto de manera calmada pero esta se resistía a entrar.

-debe acompañarnos es de suma importancia sin mencionar que intento hacer justicia con sus propias manos lo cual es ilegal, debe ir con nosotros por las buenas o… por las malas -. Informaba firme el policía.

-¿me estas amenazando? -. Lo retaba con la mirada Nico como diciéndole "atrévete si puedes", el oficial estaba a punto de tener que ejercer fuerza bruta para hacerla entrar al vehículo pero fue detenido por una joven pelirroja.

-oficial entiendo sus motivos para llevarse a mi… a Yazawa-san pero al menos déjeme hablar con ella sobre el estado de sus hermanos para que al menos se vaya algo más tranquila ¿Qué dice? -. El oficial lo pensó un momento pero asintió mientras le indicada "solo 5 minutos"

-…. -. Nico miraba atentamente a Maki con el ceño fruncido, esta sin su consentimiento le tomo ambas manos y comenzó a revisar sus ensangrentados nudillos.

-te lastimaste…. -. Nico quito sus manos de la pelirroja mientras la miraba molesta.- tranquila… me encargare personalmente de las heridas de tus hermanos, sé que estas molesta conmigo e incluso ahora estas desconfiando pero… sabes que fue un accidente lo que paso no había un propósito, cuidare de tus hermanos y apenas estén mejor te sacare de ahí.

-¿a qué te refieres? -. Nico obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió unas esposas envolver sus muñecas.- ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-lo que hiciste fue ilegal pero sabes que no estoy en contra de ello, te sacare lo más rápido que pueda… déjame a tus hermanos a mí -. Nico la miro desconfiada lo que causo un dolor en el pecho a la pelirroja.- estará Nozomi en todo momento con ellos si eso te pone más tranquila…

Nico no respondió pero dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga que estaba cuidando de Cocoa mas bien vigilando lo que los paramédicos hacían con su "hija", dirigió su mirada a Cocoro y sin quererlo por sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas, Maki comprendió y también fijo su mirada a Cocoro que estaba junto a Kotori y Umi a su lado mientras una paramédico intentaba acercarse pero Umi lo impedía al ver el estado de Cocoro.

-me encargare personalmente de ella… la llevare al hospital para hacerle unos estudios y cuidar que ese… no vaya a causar más daño ¿me entiendes? -. Nico apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía el jalón que hizo el oficial a su espalda para llevarla al auto, sabia a lo que se refería su hermana tenía la edad necesaria para quedar embarazada….

-solo… cuídala -. Maki asintió y se despidió mientras se dirigía hasta Cocoro, se dio la medio vuelta y vio cómo se llevaban a Nico en otro auto policial y partían a la estación policial, la pelirroja susurro un "espérame"

-Cocoro… -. Se acercaba Maki hasta ella no sin antes recibir una mirada algo amenazante de Kotori que parecía la auténtica madre de Cocoro intentando protegerla, era algo extraño verlo ya que aquella "madre" estaba con el rostro llenos de lágrimas y hasta hipando lo cual hacia que eso de "amenazante" no tenga en efecto.- tranquila Kotori-san no vengo a dañar a Cocoro solo a cuidarla.

Umi le dio una mirada de precaución a Maki para prevenirle a lo que se enfrentaría, la paramédico se acercó hasta Maki pero esta la detuvo y le pidió con la mirada que se mantenga alejada.

-Cocoro soy yo… Maki tu gran amiga -. Intentaba molestarla pero esta no reacciono, con cuidado comenzó a acercaste hasta alcanzar a tomar una de sus manos.- no puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien pero te juro que de ahora en adelante te protegeré con todo lo que tengo… somos amigas, no lo olvides -. Cocoro apretó levemente la mano de Maki mientras la miraba.

Umi se sorprendió al ver que Cocoro no rechazaba el contacto con Maki e incluso le dirigió la mirada, la peliazul se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese momento estaba segura que sería despedida… ya que quien podía salvar a Cocoro no era ella sino… Nishikino Maki.

-Maki…. -. La pelirroja le sonrió y le indico a la paramédica que prepare todo.

-vamos… tenemos que ir a que te revisen -. Cocoro negó lentamente.- no te preocupes seré tu Medico personal, nadie más que yo te tocara ¿de acuerdo? -. Luego de un par de segundos Cocoro asintió.- vamos… Cocoa nos está esperando.

Intento levantarla pero Cocoro se quejó de dolor en sus partes… ese maldito no había tenido ningún cuidado con ella, fue una bestia… Maki estaba reprimiendo sus emociones, ante todos se veía calmada pero por dentro quería gritar, llorar y buscar a ese maldito para matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Doctora… traeré una camilla -. Maki negó, en el estado de Cocoro no se dejaría tocar por nadie… se miró los brazos unos segundos no estaba segura de ser tan fuerte para llevarla pero haría todo el esfuerzo, sin más paso una de sus manos por detrás de las rodillas de Cocoro esta entendió y poso sus manos en el cuello de Maki quien luego de poner su otra mano en su espalda la alzo en brazos.

-v-vamos rápido a la ambulancia -. Con rapidez pero sin dejar de ser delicada la llevo a la ambulancia que esperaba fuera del taller en donde ya tenían a Cocoa quien estaba en una camilla junto a Nozomi, antes de subir a la ambulancia junto a Cocoro se volteó hacia Kotori y Umi.- no pueden subir a la ambulancia… las esperamos en el Hospital Nishikino.

-iremos tras ustedes -. Decía Umi mientras tomaba de la mano a Kotori para dirigirse al auto que había traído.

-no dejare que nada malo les pase -. Susurro Maki cuando ya estaban en la ambulancia y a punto de partir.- lo prometo… -. Nozomi la miro un momento esta chica tenía un gran lazo con la familia Yazawa, sonrió para si misma sin duda su amiga había encontrado a la persona indicada para ella quien estaba segura la ayudaría a cuidar a sus hermanos.

-gracias… -. Susurro levemente la peli morada.

.

.

.

-no puedo creer lo incompetentes que son -. Se quejaba la pelinegra a los dos oficiales frente a ella.- mi detective privado los llevo al secuestrador, es decir con esto se supone que el pueblo japonés debe sentirse "más seguros" con ustedes ¡pobre de ellos!, confían plenamente en la seguridad de sus oficiales y ellos ¿Qué hacen? ¡Arrestan a quien quiso hacer SU trabajo! -. Estaba totalmente fuera de si, cada minuto que pasaba en aquella comisaria era uno menos de estar con sus hermanos ¡Cocoro la necesitaba!

-usted intento hacer justicia con sus propias manos, sin mencionar el claro abuso de poder que aplico ante el sospechoso -. Nico rodó los ojos ¿sospechoso? Que el maldito era el culpable y ellos aun tenían dudas.- usted es Boxeadora profesional y con su vasto conocimiento de defensa personal agredir a una persona al nivel que lo hizo es una salvajada… si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo usted… -. El oficial callo cuando Nico se paró de golpe y lo tomo te las solapas de su camisa, este quedo mudo ante esos ojos rojos con prácticamente fuego en ellos.

-¡¿lo hubiera matado?! ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! Ese maldito asqueroso ser agredió a dos de mis hermanos físicamente y a una de ellas la violo ¡la violo maldición! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Que lo felicite y luego tomemos una taza de té mientras me cuenta como lentamente le quito la virginidad a mi hermana…. -. Lo empujo de golpe y miro a su alrededor, estaba en unas de esas salas de "interrogatorio".- no espere que haya reaccionado de la mejor forma cuando ante mis ojos veo la peor escena que ni en mis pesadillas esperaba ver.

-oficial Seiko retírese y por favor Yazawa-san manténgase en su asiento no quiero tener que esposarla -. Entraba un hombre que aparentemente era de un nivel más alto que el simple oficial.- soy el Detective Minaga Reíto, estaré a cargo de su caso… primero lamento que la hayan traído esposada cuando no era necesario, entiendo su actuar de alguna manera, una persona no es razonable cuando siente tanto dolor... pero necesito que nos ayude con información para el caso y luego será libre.

-le diré todo lo que se pero una cosa quiero pedirle -. El detective asintió.- quiero que le den la pena máxima que aún existe aquí en Japón… sabe a lo que me refiero -. El detective miro atentamente a la mujer frente a el en sus ojos podía ver dolor, angustia pero veía un gran rencor… mucho odio.- ese hombre me ha quitado todo… a mi madre, le quito la inocencia a mi hermana a sus 9 años… y ahora la despojo de lo más importante para una mujer -. La pelinegra comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente mientras era vista por el detective.

-no se preocupe que personalmente me encargare que ese hombre obtenga lo que se merece… -. El detective apretó los puños ¿una niña de 9 años? Que tiene en la mente ese hombre, debe ser un enfermo aun no lo interrogaba primero quería pasar a hablar con la persona que injustamente habían traído esposada, aunque ahora se moría de ganas de interrogar a Jin Yazawa solo esperaba mantenerse firme y no soltarle un golpe que muy merecido lo tenía… entre otras cosas que merecía.

-otra cosa quiero pedirle… quiero ver el interrogatorio así sea por esos espejos raros que tienen ustedes -. El detective negó eso sería demasiado para ella, no sabía en qué estado mental se encontraba el hombre ni qué tipo de detalle podría darle.- por favor…

* * *

Hasta aquí, recibo dudas, posibles teorías conspirativas y esas cosas aunque dejare una pregunta… ¿el detective dejara entrar a Nico al interrogatorio? O bueno verlo quiero decir, hagan sus apuestas xD

Espero no haber cometido ninguna falta ortográfica y espero si haber publicado el capítulo que debía ser xD estas cosas me pasan por no revisar Jajaja

Adiós (o.o)7


	11. Chapter 11

**¡HOLA!** Eh vuelto en gloria y… ¡calma!, tengo mis excusas había pasado por un bloqueo que luego fue obstruido con un "accidente" que tuve que me deprimió bastante razón por la que ni ganas tenia de escribir, sabrán que practico boxeo y me lesione… estuve con el pie inmovilizado casi un mes, ahora estoy en terapia (ya 2 sesiones y estaré bien) esas cosas pasan, me dolió ya que tenía un campeonato y me lo perdí e incluso el internacional que se viene no estaré en condiciones… este no es mi año ¡pero! Eh vuelto, tengo 2 cap más de esta historia sin mencionar que el final de mi otra historia ya está casi listo (si lo sé, lo eh dicho un par de veces pero lo termino y no me gusta.. lo borro y otra vez a escribir) el Jolks está en proceso y se vienen un par de historias más, espero perdonen mi demora y sigan aquí acompañándome en mis historias.

* * *

 **Cap 11**

Cierta pelirroja miraba detenidamente el estado de Cocoa, tenía al equipo de forenses esperando que les de él "si" para constatar las lesiones pero veía el estado de la pelinegra y cada vez más quería oponerse a que alguien le ponga un solo dedo… suspiro y se acercó hasta Cocoro.

-Cocoro… necesito que hagas algo por mí -. No había respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.- está bien no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti necesitamos que quien te hizo esto pague por ello, para eso necesito que te dejes revisar por unas personas.

-…. -. Maki miraba esperanzada a Cocoro quien no había movido su cara de la pared frente a ella.

-todas son mujeres y las vigilare… ¿puedes confiar en mí?, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a dañar te lo prometo -. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio como levemente asintió Cocoro.- serán solo unos minutos.

Entraron tres mujeres que comenzaron a revisar cautelosamente a Cocoro siendo vigiladas por Maki quien estaba pendiente de cada acción de aquellas mujeres, una de ellas buscaba residuos que hayan quedado del agresor, otra revisaba el estado físico en que se encontraba Cocoro buscando signos de agresión y la otra traía una pastilla e intentaba convencer a Cocoro de tomarla… Maki apretó los puños sabía lo que significaba esa pastilla, se usaba en casos de violación tiene la misma función que una típica pastilla anticonceptiva pero mucho más eficaz.

Pasada una media hora las tres mujeres se retiraron dejando solas nuevamente a Maki y Cocoro, la pelirroja se acercó hasta Cocoro que se había volteado y le daba la espalda.

-eres fuerte, sé que puedes seguir siéndolo no te dejes caer… tanto yo como tus hermanos estaremos siempre contigo -. Se acercó hasta besarle la cabeza a Cocoro quien no se movió.- descansa… vendré en unos minutos.

Salió de aquella habitación para ir donde los otros Yazawa, fue directamente hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Cocoa y antes de llegar escucho gritos que la pusieron en alerta entrando rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué esta pasan…do -. Una gota de sudor callo por su frente al ver a Cocoa luchando con una llorosa Nozomi, escucho una risita por parte de la rubia que las acompañaba.

-Maki-chan haz algo y dile a Nozomi que deje de abrazarme, sé que al principio era normal pero ya lleva más de 1 hora abrazándome -. Seguía forcejeando con Nozomi.- ¡me estoy acalambrando!

-pensé que no te encontraríamos viva, entiéndeme estaba asustada -. Cocoa se rindió y dejo la sigan abrazando.

-Nozomi solo no la aprietes demasiado o la lastimaras más -. Pedía la rubia mientras les sonreía.

-me alegra saber que están de ánimos para jugar, iré a ver el estado de Cotarou… -. Iba a salir pero sintió un llamado tenue.

-¿Cómo esta… como esta Cocoro? -. Miro unos segundos a Cocoa para luego fijar su vista en el suelo.

-no… no quiere hablar, recién la revisaron los forense para constatar lesiones y buscar pruebas… va a estar bien Cocoa debes mejorarte para que puedas ir a verla -. La pelinegra asintió.

Salió del cuarto para ir donde el único varón de los Yazawa, al entrar sintió un gran silencio inundar la habitación, Cotarou había salido hace unos minutos de una operación por la fractura de una de sus piernas, miro a sus acompañantes que estaban en total silencio, se acerco hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Cotarou, con una de sus manos toco su cabello mientras le sonreía.

-las protegiste todo lo que pudiste, estoy segura que hiciste lo posible para protegerlas -. Le hablaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- dormirá por unas horas más… pueden ir a la cafetería y comer un poco.

-no está bien así, me quedare cuidándolo… ¿Cómo esta Cocoro? -. Preguntaba muy dolida Kotori, Maki suspiro y asintió.

-estoy segura que con ayuda de todos saldrá adelante, es fuerte… así que no te preocupes démosle un tiempo y luego podrán todos ir a verla -. Kotori asintió mientras se abrazaba a Umi.- cuídalos Umi… vendré en unas horas a verlo.

-ve tranquila, estaré en todo momento aquí -. Asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero fue detenida por una pregunta.- ¿Cómo estás tú?... Nico no a…

-Nico está muy ocupada como para preocuparse por pequeñeces como una tonta discusión… estoy bien gracias por preguntar debo ir a ver a Cocoro -. salió de la habitación mientras miraba el techo ¿tonta discusión? Está totalmente segura que era más que eso… pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Nico.

.

.

.

-solo estarás unos minutos… puedo perder mi trabajo por esto -. Asentí mientras entraba a una sala vacía que solo tenía un vidrio trasparente y una especie de sistema de audio que me permitiría escuchar a la perfección el interrogatorio.- quédate aquí e iré a hacerle unas preguntas, en unos minutos vendrán unos compañeros a monitorear al acusado, no te preocupes que hable con ellos para que hagan como si no te hubieran visto.

-no se preocupe que no armare ningún alboroto -. Este asintió y salió de la sala, miraba fijamente al ser que estaba sentado frente a una mesa vacía, estaba esposado y se mantenía callado… Miraba fijamente su actuar, las ganas de romper el dichoso vidrio/espejo y volver a golpearlo una y otra vez la estaba matando, incluso sentía sus puños temblar.

En unos minutos vi al detective entrar a la sala para comenzar con el interrogatorio, sentí a alguien observarme y al voltear la vista note que ya no estaba sola sino que sin haberme percatado 3 personas más estaba ahora en la sala.

-muy bien Jin no te hare preguntas innecesarias, como esperar de ti que te inculpes porque tengo ya todas las pruebas necesarias para ello, en realidad Jin aquí entre amigos… estas perdido, nada de lo que digas ayudara pero los psicólogos y cosas de política me exige preguntarte ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -. Jin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y miro fijamente al detective.

-¿necesito un porque?, solo sencillamente quería hacerlo -. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, le sonrió al detective mientras tatareaba una canción.

-no seas ridículo Jin, no te servirá de nada aparentar que estás loco, vamos es tu momento… dime porque -. La pelinegra miraba fijamente a Jin, mantenía sus puños apretados, no podía creer como el maldito intentaba aparentar inestabilidad menta para librarse de la pena de muerte que esperaba sea la sentencia que le dieran.

-ya te lo dije quería hacerlo, tenia deseos de hacerlos…

-entonces dices que querías violar a tu hija Cocoro porque querías hacerlo o que también deseabas matar a tu esposa… ¡oh! Ya entendí, tú te levantas un día cualquiera y dices "aww hoy me levante con ganas de violar a una de mis hijas… ¡Si claro! Será divertido", entonces si pongo frente a ti a la mayor de tus hijas también la violarías o quizás quieras matar… -. Calló abruptamente al ver el gesto furica de Jin.

-a mi Nico jamás la tocaría, ni siquiera vuelvas a decir algo así -. El detective sonrió… había encontrado su punto débil.

-pero que dices Jin, me estás diciendo que no quieres hacerle cosas a la mayor de tus hijas… ¡pero si esta de infarto! -. Jin apretó la mandíbula.- cuando la veo por la Tv en esos mini short o en esos sensuales y ajustados trajes de baño... Uff ¡qué mujer!

-di una palabra más de mi hija y te mato -. Se sentía el sonido de las esposas siendo jaladas.

-ósea que puedes diferenciar entre las cosas malas… dime Jin ¿Por qué dañar a tus otros hijos y no a Nico?, ¿Por qué matar a tu esposa? ¡DIME JIN! -. Lo alentaba a que explote y de esa manera lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡PORQUE SON UNOS ESTORBOS!, mi estúpida esposa se puso a tener más hijos cuando con Nico era más que suficiente, trabajaba arduamente ¿para qué? Para seguir endeudados, para vivir en un mediocre departamento, para ser olvidado por mi esposa por esos mocosos ¡tenia necesidades! Pero nadie lo notaba.

Nico se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, no podía creer que esa escoria se estaba haciendo pasar por victima ¿victima él?... debía ser una broma, mi madre se esforzaba para cuidar a mis hermanos para que no pasemos hambre con las míseras cosas que el traía a casa, ella era quien estaba 100% con nosotros pero el decidió que era un estorbo ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-que terrible Jin… ¿Cocoro también estorbaba?, ¿merecía ser violada?...

-¡claro que sí! Siempre estuvo seduciéndome… -. ¿Seduciéndolo?, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, con una de sus manos tapo su boca de otra forma su carcajada seria oída por todo el recinto por las estupidez que escucho, Cocoro tenía 9 años cuando el intento violarla por primera vez ¿Qué clase de enfermo insinúa que su hija de 9 años los seducía?

-vaya que mala niña… tengo una duda Jin, tu hija mayor Nico… ¿porque a ella no la dañaste? ¿Es tu preferida? -. Jin cambio drásticamente su rostro, en él se podía apreciar un gesto soñador, cariñoso y hasta una sonrisa sincera.

-mi niña… cuando supe que sería padre tenía tan solo 17 años, era un niño pero cuando vi esa carita, quería protegerla de todos… quería que no le falte nada, por esa pequeña me convertí en hombre, quería sacarla adelante -. Jin se levantó de la silla alertando al detective que acerco su mano hasta su arma, Jin se acercó hasta el espejo y puso ambas manos esposadas entre ellas hasta tocar el espejo, se acercó hasta apegar su frente en este.- por ti pequeña haría cualquier cosa, eres mi todo… quizás me equivoque en algunas cosas pero para ayudarte las volvería hacer, te quiero Nico… perdóname.

Nico miraba sin expresión al hombre frente a ella, este tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba fijamente el espejo… la pelinegra lo miro como si fuera una basura, se acercó hasta un hombre en la sala.

-¿puedo hablar por ese aparato y que pueda escucharme? -. El hombre asintió, Nico se acercó al aparato y presiono un botón.- muérete Jin… eres una basura y siempre lo serás -. Dicho esto salió de aquella sala y se fue donde debería estar… con sus hermanos.

-Nico… -. Jin se volteó hasta mirar al detective.- mi niña es complicada, esta algo molesta… tiene mal carácter pero es un encanto ¿ya puedo salir? Quiero abrazarla, estoy seguro que lo necesita -. El detective negó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-ya dijiste todo lo que necesitaba… nos vemos Jin -. Salió del cuarto mientras se escuchaban leves quejidos de llanto salir de la sala.- llévenlo a la celda, esperemos el juicio que le dé el juez, todo está dicho… necesito que borren de la cinta el momento en el que habla la chica.

.

.

.

En recepción le dijeron en que habitación estaba cada uno de sus hermanos… quería ir directamente donde Cocoro pero antes pasaría a ver a sus otros hermanos, fue donde el hombre de la familia y entro sin golpear… vio a Kotori junto a Umi abrazadas mientras miraban a la camilla donde estaba durmiendo su pequeño.

-mi fortachón… -. Le acariciaba con una de sus manos su cabeza mientras con la otra sostenía su mano.- te eh dicho que si el otro es más grande y más fuerte debes rendirte… mírate como estas… -. Nico sintió un apretón de su mano y como poco a poco Cotarou abrió los ojos.- Bienvenido…

-¡Nico!… ¿Dónde estamos? -. Kotori sonrió al verlo despierto, Umi compartió la alegría.

-estamos en el hospital… ya todo paso, Kotori te explicara más detalladamente lo acontecido, en este momento quiero que estés tranquilo, ya estoy aquí ahora déjame protegerlos… gracias por hacer de todo para cuidarlas pero no vuelvas a ser imprudente otra vez ¿de acuerdo? -. Cotarou asintió.

-pero… están bien tanto Cocoa como Cocoro ¿no les paso nada? -. Nico intento sonreírle pero no pudo hacerlo, en su mente batalla entre decirle la verdad o guardárselo pero no les mentiría a sus hermanos.

-Cocoa está en otra sala fue lastimada en una de sus costillas pero está bien -. Cotarou soltó un suspiro de alivio.- pero Cocoro… yo… llegue tarde, no fue tu culpa sino mía -. Cotarou se asustó al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos de su hermana mayor.- ese maldito… abuso de Cocoro, no la eh visto aun pero…

-¡maldición! Debí protegerla mejor, si yo no me hubiera desmayado… si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte ellas estarían bien y… -. Cotarou comenzó a llorar, la pelinegra lo abrazo fuertemente.

-shh… tranquilo no es tu culpa, yo debía estar ahí, es mi culpa… tú fuiste muy fuerte por ellas, les diste tiempo si no hubiera sido por ti quizás ahora no estarían vivos, yo arreglare esto déjamelo a mí, no te culpes ¿está bien? -. Cotarou asintió levemente.- debo ir a ver a tus hermanas… volveré y quiero ver a mi fortachón como nuevo.

-abrázalas por mí -. Nico asintió mientras salía de la habitación, suspiro mientras se recomponía… fue hasta la habitación donde estaría Cocoa.

-veo que estas animada -. Soltó apenas entro y fue casi tacleada por una peli morada que se abrazó fuertemente a ella.- Nozomi necesito aire…

-Nicocchi… yo debí darme cuenta o presentir que algo malo pasaría yo… -. Nico negó mientras le sonreía.

-no te culpes… no me quites mis culpas, la única culpable aquí soy yo así que no cargues con ese peso -. Se separó de su amiga mientras iba donde Cocoa.- eh veo lágrimas en mi pequeña pervertida, ya todo acabo tu hermana mayor estará para ti, ya no hay que temer… -. La pelinegra le comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas a Cocoa.

-tenía miedo, te llame muchas veces en mi mente quería que llegaras y nos salvaras… quería que salvaras a Cocoro ella se entregó por nosotros, me dijo… "cierra los ojos" yo… le dije que no lo hiciera pero…

-ya… ya tranquila, ya paso… lo siento por no haber estado ahí, lamento llegar tarde pero ahora estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada les pase, lo prometo -. Beso la frente de Cocoa mientras reprimía su propio llanto.- debo… debo ir a ver a Cocoro pero volveré, quédate con la pervertida y la medio Rusa -. Sintió una protesta de parte de Eli.- ya no te preocupes más déjalo en mis manos pequeña, tu hermana mayor se encargara de todo.

-el maldito… que fue de él -. Nico le sonrió y le susurro un "no te preocupes más" y se dirigió hasta la salida siendo observada por la peli morada que tenía muchas dudas, comenzando por el labio partido que tenía Nicocchi.

A pasos apresurados se dirigió hasta la última habitación a diferencia de sus dos hermanos esta vez espero antes de entrar, estuvo cerca de 5 minutos fuera de la puerta mientras juntaba fuerza… no podía flaquear frente a Cocoro, necesitaba ser fuerte por ella.

Entro lentamente y fijo su vista en la camilla donde estaba su hermana mirando fijamente a la pared, dio un paso mientras cerraba la puerta hasta que a sus fosas nasales les llego un aroma muy conocido para ella, miro a su derecha y en una silla estaba sentada Maki.

-Nico… -. Maki la miro por un momento para luego retirar la mirada.- Nico yo…

-déjanos solas…

* * *

Como dije tengo avanzados 2 cap más así que no se preocupen que sin falta los publicare y los demás ya vienen en camino, espero sus teorías sobre que se merece Jin y estén preparados para entrar a una mente en depresión (o lo más parecido a ello) gracias por leer y por estar aquí, por sus comentarios que siempre los leo, gracias y nos vemos.

Por cierto recuerden eso de la ortografía, lo reviso pero una que otra cosa se me debe pasar y como humana imperfecta cometo errores.

Adiós (o.o)7


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!** Sé que ha pasado un tiempo y son muchas cosas que han pasado como para enumerarlas, tampoco quiero darles excusas pero agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido y enserio que prometo terminar cada uno de mis fics no abandonare ninguno así que denme un tiempo más, una segunda oportunidad xD

Debo mencionar a un lector/a que se tomó la molestia de mandarme un mensaje privado que me enterneció y despertó una alarma onda tipo "ya es hora que vuelvas" y aquí estoy esa persona es **"LoveAnime17"** gracias chica/o

* * *

 **Cap. 12**

La pelirroja sin contraponerse a lo solicitado se retiró dejando a ambas pelinegras solas en aquella habitación, Nico miraba fijamente a su hermana intentando al menos provocarle incomodidad y que esta pueda voltearse a verla pero seguía sin inmutarse.

-Cocoro… soy yo -. Se acercaba lentamente hasta Cocoro pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió unos quejidos producidos por un llanto.- pequeña no llores… -. La pelinegra se mordía fuertemente el labio para evitar llorar, debía ser fuerte por su hermana pero era muy difícil.

Cocoro estaba temblando sentía tanto miedo, sentía la voz de su hermana pero su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente mientras una ira se apoderaba de ella, un extraño sentimiento que jamás había tenido hacia su hermana mayor.

-ya…. Ya todo pasó, estoy aquí para…

-¡para que!, dices "estoy aquí" y piensas que con eso arreglaras todo pero OTRA VEZ NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ -. Nico abrió enormemente sus ojos al oír los reproches de su hermana, reproches que se merecía… ella había dejado a sus hermanos, ella le había fallado otra vez… apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras escuchaba.- yo te llame, una y otra vez pero nunca llegaste, no llegaste cuando él estaba abusando de mi ni cuando estaba desgarrándome ¡NO ESTABAS AHÍ!

-Cocoro yo… -. Cocoro volteo la vista mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, aquellos ojos llenos de ira que la miraban directamente a ella.

-ya no quiero tenerte cerca, quiero irme lejos… lejos de toda esta basura de vida, ojala hubiera muerto y así ¡..! -. A pasos agigantados Nico fue directamente hasta ella y le tomo ambas mejillas mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿quieres irte para intentar suicidarte de nuevo? ¡¿Te estas oyendo?!, sé que fue mi culpa, sé que te falle otra vez pero también sé que ninguna de las palabras que pueda decirte cambiaran lo que sucedió… pero quiero poder ayudarte para que juntas superemos esto, "el" no saldrá de donde está ahora puedes hacer una vida normal y quien sabe quizás más adelante…

-¿más adelante qué? Vida normal dices… ¿desde cuanto yo tengo una vida? -. Saco abruptamente las manos que sujetaban sus mejillas.- jamás eh tenido una, si sigo viva es por ti y por mis hermanos pero ya no quiero estar aquí -. Con sus manos tapo su cara mientras dejaba salir fuertes quejidos.- cada segundo que cierro los ojos lo veo a el sobre mi… ¿Cómo crees que seguiré viviendo así?

-¡…! Yo… -. ¿Qué podía responderle a eso?, ni ella misma estaba segura de poder seguir luego de vivir algo así… no, no podía ni siquiera ponerse en su lugar sencillamente no podría hacerlo, tampoco podía decirle palabras sin sentido como "sé que puedes" siempre había odiado cuando lo escuchaba porque nadie podía decir algo como eso cuando no había vivido lo que la persona sufrió.

-solo vete… no quiero verte -. Nico miro la puerta un segundo… no, no podía irse mucho menos dejar las cosas así como estaban con su hermana, antes tenía que reparar algo… ¿Qué podría reparar?, se mordió el labio otra vez, se sentía enormemente frustrada. La culpa la carcomía y ver los ojos de Cocoro llenos de ira complementados con el dolor le rompía el alma.

-no puedo… sé que quieres estar sola, sé que ahora estas muy molesta conmigo pero… te amo de acuerdo, eres mi hermanita y eso jamás va a cambiar, no quiero que te hagas daño antes prefiero que me hagas daño a mí, tanto yo como Cocoa y Cotarou te amamos, no digas que no tienes una vida porque para nosotros eres nuestra vida, tampoco quiero que te sientas que te vemos como alguien indefensa -. Se acercó hasta Cocoro hasta abrazarla, al comienzo era rechazada por Cocoro pero no le importaba así como tampoco le importaba que la vea llorar.

-¡suéltame! -. Negaba mientras la seguía abrazando.

-eres la persona más fuerte que eh conocido, Cocoa me conto lo que hiciste para salvarlos… no puedo estar más sorprendida… tu elegiste sufrir para salvarlos eso es algo que una hermana mayor haría, eres fuerte y sé que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas -. Se separó y le beso la frente.- por ahora me iré porque no soy tu persona favorita en este momento -. Le sonrió mientras se separaba.- pero volveré aunque no me quieras ver… no estarás sola estoy segura que… Maki estará aquí apenas me vaya, esa…

-solo vete… -. Asintió mientras a pasos desganados salía de aquella habitación encontrándose fuera de esta a Maki.

-¿escuchaste todo? -. Maki la miro un momento y sin esperar algo la abrazo, la pelinegra no correspondió al abrazo pero muy dentro de ella lo agradeció, eso era lo que necesitaba.

-sé que estas molesta conmigo, supongo que estás en tu derecho… pero déjame curarte el labio está sangrando -. No se había dado cuenta cuando ese sabor metálico había llegado a su boca, quizás hasta había manchado a Cocoro y aun así no se había dado cuenta, creo que el dolor de ver ira en Cocoro era su único centro de atención.- por favor…

-si… -. Sintió la mano de la pelirroja tomar la suya y llevarla a una especie de oficina, "por favor" le estaba casi rogando poder curarla… que clase de chica era esta, le había gritado frente a todas, la había echado pero ella estaba ahí, cuidando de sus hermanos y ahora preocupándose por ella.- gracias…

Fue un susurro tan leve que no fue oído por la pelirroja que solo se concentraba en la sensación de calidez que tenía su mano.

-crees que… me perdone… -. Susurraba mientras miraba la habitación que parecía ser la oficina de Maki, veía cuadros de la pelirroja con su familia y un montón de diplomas reconociendo su trabajo mientras era atendida por la pelirroja.- auch...

-no te muevas para que pueda curarte bien -. Sus rostros estaban a tan pocos centímetros que los nervios de Nico aumentaban a medida que miraba sus ojos violetas.- Cocoro está pasando por una etapa producto de lo sucedido con el tiempo podrá superarlo siempre que nos tenga a todos para estar con ella -. Maki detuvo sus acciones mientras miraba atentamente los tristes ojos frente a ella, sin pensarlo acerco una de sus manos hasta tocar la mejilla de Nico.- más me preocupa que puedas perdonarte a ti misma…

Nico cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir lágrimas silenciosas, abrió sus ojos para cerrarlos al sentir como era fuertemente abrazada por Maki, sin poder evitarlo correspondió el abrazo con necesidad.

-Maki… lo siento -. Con un leve empujón separo a una desconcertada Maki.- no puedo, no puedo verte sin sentir rabia… sigo pensando que es tu culpa no puedo… gracias por apoyar a mis hermanos pero no creo que podamos seguir con est… -. Fue silenciada por un dedo de Maki.

-solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero por favor no me alejes de ellos… -. Nico asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Nico sé que no puedo cambiar mis errores pero no me castigues por un descuido… sé que no es excusa pero en ese momento mi atención estaba en ti, tu deberías saber que lo último que quisiera fuera dañarlos los siento como una familia para mi…

-ellos también te quieren no puedo obligarlos a alejarse de ti, dejo a Cocoro en tus manos ya que por ahora… no soy a quien quiere ver -. Maki asintió mientras veía salir a la pelinegra de su oficina.

.

.

.

Al pasar una semana Cotarou ya podía moverse mejor aunque con muletas, Cocoa era quien estaba en mejor estado y pasan todo el día junto a su hermana Cocoro quien estaba en casa de los Yazawa, Nico apenas iba a entrenar para poder pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos pero seguía siendo rechazada por Cocoro quien temblaba de solo tenerla cerca.

-Nicocchi ya cambia esa fea cara, ahuyentas más a Cocoro si le pones esa cara -. Decía una voluptuosa peli morada mientras le movía las mejillas intentando hacerla sonreír a su amiga pero no tenía efecto.- Umi dijo que tenías que tenerle paciencia ya verás que…

-cada vez que entro a su cuarto evita mirarme, si me acerco tiembla… ¿Qué debo hacer? -. Lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos pero fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiante.- N-Nozomi suelta.

-no quiero verte deprimida Nicocchi solo dale tiempo -. Nico asintió mientras dejaba salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones expulsando un suspiro.- ¿Maki aún sigue con ella?

Nico asintió mientras miraba el reloj en la pared de la cocina, su hermanos estaban en clases pero tenían a una inquilina que había llegado desde temprano, llevaba más de 2 horas con Cocoro.

-me alegra que al menos no rechace a Maki -. Suspiro por segunda vez mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-es una gran persona ya deberías dejar de castigarla Nicocchi, no es su culpa y tú la sabes -. Nozomi miro la hora mientras se levantaba tenia a cierta rusa esperándola hace media hora en casa.- cualquiera se hubiera alejado pero ella se mantiene aquí, sigue mirándote esperanzada… está esperando por ti así que no la hagas esperar demasiado.

-ya vete a casa no quiero que esa loca venga a recriminarme que te estoy acaparando -. La peli morada negó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga.- no es fácil…

-si lo es, pero tú lo estas complicando -. La abrazo antes de retirarse dejando a cierta pelinegra con su cabeza hecha un lio.

.

.

.

-no piensas irte ya, de seguro tienes trabajo -. Intentaba echarla por tercera vez a esa molesta pelirroja que se negaba a abandonar su cuarto.- no soy una niña para que me estés vigilando.

-tú y yo sabemos que si me voy puedes hacer algo estúpido, somos amigas y sé que me necesitas -. Maki miraba a la ventana mientras pensaba como poder juntar a ambas hermanas.- sabes que no entiendo… ¿Por qué te desquitas con ella? ¿Cuál fue su error?

-Ja… ¿su error? Tú lo sabes, no estuvo ahí… no me protegió, nunca lo hizo… -. Hablaba con tanta rabia que de solo escucharla Maki sentía su sentir.

-si estas enojada con ella también deberías estarlo conmigo, los descuide soy tan culpable como Nico -. Cocoro desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban con reproche.- además no creo que ella nunca te allá protegido, si vieras los ojos con los que te mira tanto a ti como a tus hermanos no lo pensarías, estas cegada en este momento y ella lo entiende pero la estas torturando con tu indiferencia y molesta hacia ella.

-pero mira quien lo dice ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermana? -. Maki volteo a mirarla directamente la actitud que había tomado Cocoro por momentos la desconcertaba, para que Cocoro vuelva a ser la misma de antes era una tarea difícil sin embargo todos se aguantaban oír sus comentarios hirientes… ella solo buscaba causar dolor y así aligerar el suyo.- no necesito de una niñera mejor ve a intentar reconciliarte de otra manera ya no tendrás motivos para estar aquí.

-tú me necesitas y no solo a mí sino que a todas, intentas dañarme con tus comentarios pero no me importan porque tus ojos desprenden anhelo, quieren protección y eso es lo que te daremos -. Cocoro se levantó de la cama hasta quedar frente a Maki.

-¿protección? De que mierdas me estás hablando, ¿Cuándo eh sido protegida? Antes o después de que Jin introdujo su verg… -. Maki le tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras la miraba molesta.

-¿esto te hace sentir mejor? Dañar a tus cercanos o peor dañarte a ti misma… lo que viviste es algo terrible y ninguna mujer debería pasar por ello, no deberías hablar de esa manera como si no te doliera cuando ambas sabemos que no es así -. Maki la acerco hasta envolverla en sus brazos pero fue empujada en cosa de segundos.

-¿ambas? Jamás has vivido lo mismo que yo, nunca has sentido el dolor por el que pase no intentes concientizarte conmigo porque no puedes… soy así porque no me dejan ser libre estoy harta de vivir, mirarme en el espejo y sentir asco… ¿Cómo vivir con eso?

-supongo que de la misma manera en que lo hago yo… -. Ambas voltearon a la puerta donde estaba una pelinegra que había irrumpido en medio del cuarto de su hermana.- cada día que pasa siento más odio hacia mi… llegue tarde, dos veces no estuve para ti lo que te paso fue mi culpa si buscas a alguien a quien odiar no es a ti… es a mí.

-Nico… -. Maki dirigió su atención a aquella pelinegra que robo su corazón, la destrozaba verla en ese estado odiándose y culpándose de todo, quiso acercarse a ella pero una risa a su costado la detuvo.

-jajaja ¿es enserio? Intentas provocarme pena hacia ti… pierdes tu tiempo ya te lo dije no quiero seguir viviendo, tienes que dejarme ir no quiero estar viviendo esta asquerosa vida, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para intentar mejorar el intento de vida que tengo ¡ya date cuenta!

-tienes razón no hay nada que pueda hacer… solo tú misma puedes hacerlo pero si en mis manos esta detenerte cada vez que intentes suicidarte créeme que lo hare, una y otra y otra vez… no voy dejar que te vayas de mi lado -. Nico la miraba fijamente.- puedes odiarme, puedes intentar alejarme pero jamás permitiré que te quites la vida ¿escuchaste? Esto… me duele tanto a ti como a mí, quizás no físicamente como es para ti pero verte caer en ese abismo me destroza… ya no se mas decirte Cocoro, lo siento por todo… pero sobre todo lamento obligarte a vivir.

Ambas pelinegras se miraban sin apartar la mirada hasta que la menor volteo su rostro y volvió a la cama dando por terminada la conversación, Maki la miro un momento hasta salir del cuarto seguida por Nico.

-no te castigues… es duro pero sé que saldrán adelante, no tengo hermanos pero veo ese amor que se tienen ustedes cuatro, son una familia luchadora y podrán superar esto -. Maki le dio un abrazo mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose a la salida.- nos vemos…

-gracias… -. Murmuraba para sí misma siendo escuchada por la pelirroja antes de salir quien le sonrió para luego salir de la casa.- Mama… como quisiera que estés aquí…-. Susurraba Nico mientras dejaba salir todas esas lágrimas contenidas, sabía que tenía el apoyo de todas sus amigas hasta de aquella pelirroja pero necesitaba ese apoyo materno, apoyo que le habían quitado y que anhelaba por las noches… siempre tuvo que ser fuerte por sus hermanos desde muy joven, dejo salir leves quejidos productos del llanto necesitaba de su madre, necesitaba obtener respuestas sobre cómo ayudar a Cocoro…-hice todo mal Mama… no los protegí como tú lo hubieras hecho… perdón.

* * *

Como es habitual pido disculpas en caso de que se me haya pasado algún error ortográfico y le agrego las disculpas si el capítulo fue muy sad.

Un dato curioso me eh enviciado a un juego xD se llama Naruto Online com / es. En caso de que me desaparezca me encontraran ahí xD estoy en el servidor Latam S118: Han y mi nickname es **Soramaru** (muy obvio lo se xD) son libres de irme a buscar ahí y exigirme las actualizaciones.

Como dije espero me tengan paciencia y nos leemos muy pronto…

Adiós(o.o)7


End file.
